


Пропасть между нами

by Tomei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Cheesy, Cliche, Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Royalty, Pining, Prince Derek, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomei/pseuds/Tomei
Summary: История о Дереке Хейле, принце Италии и Бетонии, и Стайлзе Стилински, обычном студенте.





	1. Destino Incantato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worlds Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876460) by [siny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/pseuds/siny). 



\- Ты всё собрал?

\- Да, пап. - Стайлз глубоко вздыхает. - Да ладно тебе, это же всего лишь несколько недель.

\- Месяц, Стайлз. Целый месяц.

Стайлз улыбается и пожимает плечами. - Всё равно, какие-то несколько недель.

Отец игнорирует его слова. - Ты взял подушку?

\- Да. - Стайлз с умилением хмыкает. - Лидия забрала, чтобы я как следует мог обнять отца.

Они смотрят друг на друга, пока толпа в аэропорту обтекает их, как остров. Стайлз не может перестать улыбаться, замечая, каким встревоженным выглядит его отец. Парень впервые путешествует на другой континент.

\- Иди сюда, - ворчит отец и крепко его обнимает. - Позвони, если что-то случится, ладно?

\- Конечно.

\- И позвони, когда приземлитесь. 

Стайлз смеётся. - Пап, ты же будешь спать.

\- Плевать. Я хочу знать, что ты в порядке и что вы приземлились.

\- Я напишу тебе сообщение, когда мы приземлимся в Лондоне и позвоню, когда мы приедем в Рим. Обещаю.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, ребёнок.

\- Я тоже.

Они всё ещё обнимаются, когда по динамикам звучит последнее объявление на рейс Стайлза. 

\- Пап, мне правда пора идти.

Отец кивает и отпускает его. - Не вляпайся в неприятности, - приказывает отец.

\- Па-ап, - стонет Стайлз. Мне двадцать два года. Я жил отдельно в течение последних четырёх лет. Я могу о себе позаботиться.

\- Но ты всё равно вляпываешься в неприятности. И частенько. - Отец награждает его осуждающим взглядом. - Просто постарайся всегда быть рядом со Скоттом.

\- Эй! - оскорблённо вскрикивает Стайлз.

\- Так, дуй на свой самолёт. - Он практически пихает Стайлза его сумкой.

\- Почему ты всегда доверяешь Скотту больше, чем мне?

\- Ты хочешь пропустить свой самолёт?

\- Чёрт, - ругается Стайлз, ещё раз взглядывая на часы.

\- Хорошей тебе поездки, сын. - Отец улыбается ему с любовью и ещё раз обнимает.

\- Всенепременно, - говорит Стайлз голосом полным предвкушения и пятится.

\- Не забудь позвонить! - кричит отец, хотя Стайлз всего в нескольких шагах от него.

\- Обязательно!

Щёки Стайлза болят от улыбки, когда он бежит к гейту, где друзья уже его заждались. Они планировали эту поездку в течение нескольких месяцев и этот день наконец-то наступил.

\- Стайлз! - кричит Скотт, когда замечает его.

\- Бегу!

~*~

 

Стайлз стонет, в нетерпении ворочаясь в кресле. - Сколько ещё?

\- Три часа, - объявляет Лидия, ближе всего сидящая к нему.

\- Серьёзно? - Стайлз неверяще таращится на неё. - Я здесь и двадцати минут не продержусь, не говоря уже о трёх часах!

Лидия откладывает свою книгу. - Стайлз, ты не затыкался с момента отлёта.

\- Ну, никто из нас ведь и не ожидал, что он будет сидеть сиднем все десять часов к ряду, - говорит Скотт, и Стайлз, разворачиваясь, видит его ухмылку. 

\- И нам ещё нужно успеть на второй рейс, - напоминает им Кира.

Стайлз откидывает голову назад. - Я сдохну.

\- Хочешь, я тебя вырублю? - Предлагает Джексон.

\- Не такая уж и плохая идея, - задумчиво бормочет Скотт. 

\- Что?! Ты бы разрешил ему меня ударить?

\- Нет! То есть, тебе бы не помешало немного поспать. Вот мы все поспали.

Стайлз качает головой. - Не могу. Я слишком возбуждён, чтобы спать.

\- Я его сейчас вырублю, - предупреждает Джексон.

\- Просто посмотри ещё один фильм и всё будет в порядке, - говорит Дэнни из кресла перед Стайлзом. 

\- Я уже посмотрел все хорошие фильмы! - Стайлз вскакивает со своего места, чтобы взглянуть на экраны Дэнни и Джексона. - Что вы двое смотрите?

\- "Дневники принцессы", - отвечает Дэнни. Джексон тяжело вздыхает, а Стайлз начинает безудержно хохотать. Дама рядом с их местами бросает на Стайлза гневные взгляды.

Стайлз пытается прекратить смеяться, но ещё чуть-чуть - и из глаз потекут слёзы. - Зачем вы смотрите эту фигню?

\- А мне нравится этот фильм, - говорит Кира, сидящая позади них.

Скотт даёт Стайлзу лёгкий подзатыльник. - Может, Джексон тоже надеется когда-нибудь стать принцем. 

Стайлз засмеялся бы ещё сильнее, если бы это было возможно. Лидия рядом с ним сердито цикает. - Стайлз. - О нет! Он знает этот тон. - Если ты не будешь сидеть спокойно до конца полёта, я поменяюсь местами с Джексоном.

Джексон вопросительно на неё смотрит. - А меня за что наказывать?

\- Ты не посмеешь, - в ужасе шепчет Стайлз одновременно с ним.

\- А ты проверь.

Стайлз сглатывает и ныряет в своё кресло, достаёт наушники и начинает подыскивать другой фильм. Скотт и Кира позади него хихикают. Предатели. Стайлз раздумывает над тем, чтобы развернуться и рявкнуть им что-нибудь обидное, но стоит взглянуть на Лидию - и теперь всё, чего ему хочется - это быть маленьким, тихим и незаметным. 

~*~

 

Они приземляются в Лондоне в 7 утра и Стайлз настолько сонный, что едва может идти по аэропорту. Лидия выглядит, будто только и ждёт, когда он произнесёт слово "сон" чтобы иметь все основания его прикончить. Должно быть, она уже всё спланировала.

Их следующий рейс через два часа, так что у них есть достаточно времени размять ноги и отправить родным сообщения. Это первое, что делает Стайлз, когда ему наконец удаётся подключиться к местному провайдеру.

07:37 AM Стайлз: Приземлились в Лондоне. Всё хорошо. Думаю, Лидия убьёт меня до возвращения.

Но потом, не зная, поверит этому отец или нет, он шлёт ещё одно сообщение.

07:38 AM Стайлз: Это была шутка. Скотт меня прикроет. Надеюсь.

Полёт до Рима в основном тихий. Вот именно, что в основном. Лидия вынудила Стайлза и Джексона сидеть вместе, после того, как Стайлз был пять раз подряд застукан зевающим. 

\- А меня почему наказывают? - стонет Джексон.

\- Если мы разобьёмся и Джексон украдёт мой спасательный жилет, вся ответственность будет на тебе!

\- Я не против сидеть рядом с Джексоном, а Кира может сесть со Стайлзом.

\- Придурок, место возле окна - моё.

\- Стилински, прекрати ёрзать! - Я выпихну тебя из самолёта.

Всё резко прекращается, как только Лидия угрожает переселить Джексона в комнату к Стайлзу и Скотту. Они остаются настолько неподвижными, что даже адреналина от мысли о том, что они почти прилетели в Рим, не достаточно, чтобы поддерживать Стайлза в сознании. Он спит весь последующий перелёт и закатывает истерику, узнав, что никто из его друзей не разбудил его к завтраку.

~*~

 

\- Ciao, potresti aiutarci a trovare questo hotel? - Стайлз хмурится, читая фразу из словаря, подаренного отцом. 

Брюнетка разворачивается и - ух ты! - она великолепна. Она застенчиво улыбается, увидев Стайлза и Скотта, остановив взгляд на бумаге в руках Скотта.

\- Вообще-то, я буду жить в той же гостинице.

Скотт с удивлением открывает рот. - Вы говорите по-английски!

\- Слава богу! - Стайлз с облегчением вздыхает. - Если бы нам пришлось зависеть от Лидии, то весь наш отпуск состоял бы из походов по всяким показам итальянских модных домов. 

Дэнни фыркает. - Тебе повезло, что её сейчас здесь нет и она этого не слышит.

Скотт пропускает их перепалку мимо ушей. - Как думаете, вы могли бы нам помочь?

\- Здесь неподалёку есть остановка автобуса, - девушка указывает на выход чуть поодаль справа. - Нам нужен автобус номер 102, а потом ещё минут пять пройтись.

\- Пройтись? - ворчит Стайлз. - Я не смогу пройтись. Никаких прогулок.

\- Может, скинемся и возьмём такси? - Предлагает Кира.

\- Это великолепно! Ты могла бы поехать с нами. То есть, - Скотт секунду колеблется. - Если ты хочешь, конечно. 

Улыбка девушки становится ярче. - Я не против.

Стайлз должен взять контроль над ситуацией, или когда Лидия с Джексоном вернутся, они так и не будут иметь ни малейшего понятия о том, куда ехать. - Великолепно! Тогда решено.

\- Что решено? - спрашивает Лидия у Стайлза за спиной, провоцируя у него тем самым небольшой сердечный приступ.

\- Мы пытаемся выяснить, как добраться до гостиницы и... - Скотт запинается. - Прости, мы не спросили, как тебя зовут.

\- Эллисон, - отвечает брюнетка.

\- Я - Скотт, а это мои друзья: Стайлз, Кира, Дэнни, Лидия и Джексон.

По пути в гостиницу они узнают, что Эллисон вообще-то американка, но жила во Франции в течение последних пяти лет. Она путешествует одна, что, как не может не заметить Стайлз, несказанно обрадовало его лучшего друга. Но человек, незамедлительно нашедший контакт с ней - Лидия. К тому времени, как они заселяются, Лидия уже пригласила Эллисон пообедать с ними.

~*~

 

\- Погоди, если ты была здесь уже пять раз, почему бы тебе не посетить другие места?

Эллисон пожимает плечами. - Я была всего лишь подростком и слишком зависела от родителей. Моя тётя должна была выйти замуж за итальянца и переехать жить сюда. Это должно было быть важным событием и всё продолжалось довольно долгое время... Но в конце концов помолвка была расторгнута.

\- Мне жаль. Должно быть, вашей семье пришлось нелегко, - произносит Скотт, сверкая своими щенячьими глазками.

\- Наверное. Я не особо много помню, - добавляет она. - Я была маленькой, но мне всегда нравилось сюда приезжать. Мне хотелось бы заново посетить множество мест.

\- Ты могла бы быть нашим гидом, - предлагает Лидия. - А нам с Кирой не помешает ещё одна девушка, чтобы разбавить нашу компанию. 

\- Не то, чтобы мы уже не удовлетворяли все твои желания, - бормочет Джексон.

Лидия пинает его под столом, но не перестаёт улыбаться. Это немного ужасает.

\- Ты не обязана! - Спешит добавить Скотт. Если ты хочешь побыть одна...

\- Думаю, должно быть весело, - прерывает его Эллисон. - Я не против компании. - И то, как они со Скоттом улыбаются друг другу, более предсказуемо, чем любая современная версия истории о Ромео и Джульетте.

Пока ребята решают, что посмотреть первым, Стайлз хватает ещё один кусок пиццы.

Эллисон обращает их внимание на несколько мест, которые они ни при каких условиях не должны пропустить и вот так они в конце-концов меняют часть своих планов, чтобы посетить город под названием Бетония. Похоже, нам скоро должна состояться свадьба, и не абы кого, а свадьба королевских особ. К вящему возмущению Лидии Стайлз даже не знал, что в Италии есть королевская семья. Кира и Джексон знали, но только потому, что читают журналы Лидии.

\- Вот. - Лидия бросает журнал на стол и читает:

\- Принцесса Лора Хейл посетила свой последний официальный приём в рамках подготовки к бракосочетанию с графом Джорданом Пэрришем. На мероприятии также присутствовали практически все члены её семьи, а также члены королевских семей соседних государств. Как всегда, жизнерадостная принцесса, облачённая в простое, но в то же время роскошное платье от финского модельного дома "Рил" нашла время, чтобы побеседовать со всеми присутствующими на вечере.

\- Она красавица, - говорит Кира и все с ней согласны.

\- Когда свадьба? - Спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Через две недели после нашего отъезда, - отвечает Лидия.

Скотт поворачивается к Эллисон. - Когда тебе нужно уезжать?

\- Вообще-то, - она нервно кусает губу, - моя последняя остановка - Бетония. Я пробуду там некоторое время, нужно встретиться с друзьями.

Стайлз замечает её неловкость, но ничего не говорит.

\- Тогда мы могли бы в конце тоже туда поехать. Если все согласны, - предлагает Скотт.

\- Если мы переедем отсюда в Бетонию, - начинает Лидия, - мы могли бы арендовать машину и посмотреть живописные места вокруг города. Это, в принципе, то, что мы хотели посетить здесь.

\- Думаю, это объясняет, почему королевская семья там живёт. Мы бы кучу денег сохранили на расходах на транспорт и гостиницу, - добавляет Дэнни.

Решение принято единодушно и предстоящая поездка приятно будоражит их умы.

После обеда Эллисон демонстрирует, насколько она хороша в роли гида.

Им удаётся увидеть и посетить больше мест, чем они планировали, и всё благодаря ей. Их первый день начинается велосипедной поездкой по старой части Рима, где они могут посмотреть потайные ходы Рима, а после обеда посетить Ватиканский музей. На следующий день запланировано посещение Помпей и, нужно заметить, они все в восхищении от ужасающей горы Везувий, кроме Эллисон, конечно, которая там уже бывала. 

Каждый вечер Стайлз вынужден перебрасывать отснятые фотографии на компьютер, и некоторые из них высылать отцу, чтобы держать его в курсе их поездки. И если бы не Эллисон, каждый их вечер заканчивался бы поеданием пиццы.

Неделя пролетает незаметно, они готовятся попрощаться с Римом и сесть на поезд до Бетонии.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы приехали всего неделю назад, - говорит Стайлз, пока они смотрят, как виды Рима исчезают в окне.

\- Очень скоро всё закончится, - бормочет Скотт.

Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. - У нас ещё три недели впереди, чего ты накуксился?

Скотт всё так же смотрит в окно и вздыхает. - Хотел бы я, чтобы было больше. Вот и всё.

\- А. - Стайлз смотрит на Эллисон, сидящую несколько рядов впереди них рядом с Лидией и Кирой. - Ну же, старик. Не будь нытиком. Наслаждайся временем, которое у нас есть, а об остальном побеспокоишься позже.

Скотт бросает на него быстрый взгляд. - Не о чем тут беспокоиться. 

\- Пока нет.

\- Думаешь, стоит попытаться?

\- Скотти, сейчас лето и мы далеко от дома. Позволь этому случиться и не переживай так сильно о последствиях, - подмигивает Стайлз своему лучшему другу.

Уже практически ночь, когда они приезжают в Бетонию. Вокзал наполнен маленькими туристическими магазинчиками, продающими различные товары с символикой предстоящей свадьбы. Когда их такси проезжает возле дворца по пути к хостелу, как по волшебству включается подсветка здания. Два стража стоят по обеим сторонам огромных зелёных ворот, покрытых листвой, через которую просвечивают блики прекрасного подсвеченного фонтана, очень похожего на тот, который они видели несколько минут назад, садясь в такси.

\- Он огромный! - Восклицает Скотт.

\- Как думаешь, мы сможем посетить дворец, пока мы здесь? - Спрашивает Лидия.

Эллисон проверяет что-то у себя на телефоне. - Сомневаюсь. Свадьба ведь и всё такое...

Кира угукает. - Они, должно быть, очень заняты. Представляете, какой должна быть королевская свадьба?

\- Как и любая другая свадьба, - говорит Джексон.

\- Ну, эта свадьба будет продолжаться два часа, а после венчания королевская семья проедет кортежем по всему городу, молодожёны поедут сразу за ними, - говорит Дэнни, перечитывая небольшой флайер, который он захватил на вокзале.

Стайлз перегибается через него, чтобы прочесть больше. - Ух ты, два часа?

\- И это только церемония венчания. Ещё запланирован королевский парад на день, когда мы уезжаем.

\- Им пришлось бы мне очень хорошо заплатить, если бы я был вынужден проторчать два часа в церкви с тысячами людей, которые будут на меня пялиться, - говорит Стайлз.

Джексон громко смеётся. - Уж поверь, тебе-то бояться нечего.

Стайлз надувает губы. - И что это должно значить?

\- Ну что, удалось найти фургон? - спрашивает Скотт у Эллисон, всё ещё проверяющей что-то у себя в телефоне и не обращающей внимания на его цапающихся друзей.

\- Нам, скорее всего, придётся арендовать две машины, - отвечает она. - Я не нашла ни один свободный фургон на следующие несколько недель.

Водитель такси выбирает этот момент, чтобы вмешаться. - Я могу отдать в аренду вам джип ди мио фильо — мио сын. Он не куи пер (здесь) - иль проссимо мезе (в следующем месяце), - говорит он на очень плохом английском.

\- Правда? - Эллисон наклоняется, чтобы поговорить с ним. - Сколько будет стоить аренда на три недели?

Вопрос с машиной решён не до конца, но как только они приезжают в хостел, Эллисон обменивается номерами с водителем такси и обещает, что сообщит ему их решение на следующий день. 

Так как с ними теперь Эллисон, их планы по размещению тоже меняются. Кира и Эллисон будут жить вместе, Лидия и Джексон всё так же будут делить комнату, а Дэнни теперь будет жить со Стайлзом и Скоттом. Они доедают закуски, купленные для поездки в поезде и расходятся по своим комнатам.

Стайлз выбирает кровать у окна, откуда ему открывается великолепный вид на королевский дворец, купающийся в огнях подсветки. Он не очарован им, совсем нет, но всё же он должен признать, что дворцу присуща своя красота.


	2. Не было бы счастья...

\- Принц Дерек?

Дерек вздрагивает, отворачиваясь от окна. - Айзек, прекращай вот так подкрадываться.

\- Опять пытаетесь сбежать из дворца? - спрашивает камердинер.

\- Я не сбегаю. Я избегаю встречи с сестрой.

Айзек фыркает и открывает гардероб Дерека, чтобы сложить чистую одежду. - Это то же самое, сэр.

Дерек садится на подоконник. - Эта свадьба выматывает.

\- И заметьте, не вы вступаете в брак.

\- Не дай бог, мать это услышит, - Дерек вздыхает и бросает взгляд за ворота дворца. - Я просто хочу провести немного времени подальше отсюда. Хочу побыть один.

Айзек согласно кивает, продолжая копаться в гардеробе.

\- Ты мог бы меня прикрыть, - бросает Дерек с деланным равнодушием.

Айзек немедленно прекращает то, чем занимался. - Я не могу, сэр. Ваши сёстры...

\- Пожалуйста, Айзек.

\- Принц Дерек, ваша матушка...

\- Я не прошу тебя врать, просто... избегай их.

\- Я не могу, - понурившись, бросает Айзек.

\- Я ненадолго. Обещаю.

Какое-то время Дерек наблюдает, как Айзек судорожно пытается принять решение, стоит ли ему помогать.

\- В прошлый раз...

\- Как в прошлый раз не будет. Я не пойду в центр города и возле дворца гулять не буду, - Дерек отходит от окна и приближается к Айзеку. - Да, ты - мой камердинер, но ты ещё и мой друг, Айзек. Я бы никогда не втянул тебя в неприятности.

Айзек фыркает. - Если кто-то спросит, я не знаю, где вы.

Дерек широко улыбается. - Спасибо.

\- Вы дадите мне два дополнительных выходных после свадьбы.

\- Конечно!

\- И на свадьбе вы позволите мне станцевать с принцессой Корой. 

Дерек искривляет бровь. - Не испытывай судьбу.

\- Ну, попытаться стоило, - пожимает плечами Айзек. - А теперь - вперёд, только не идите через Восточный вход. Там стража строевой шаг ко дню бракосочетания разучивает.

\- Спасибо, - искренне говорит ему Дерек. Он уже одной ногой стоит на выступе за окном, когда слышит, как Айзек его окликает. - Будьте добры, напишите мне, если что-то случится.

\- Обязательно. - Он вылезает из окна до того, как Айзек передумает или ещё что-то попросит.

~*~

 

День выдался особенно жаркий. Слишком жаркий, мысленно замечает Дерек. Но кепку снимать всё же не стоит, чтобы не рисковать быть узнанным, даже несмотря на то, что гуляет он по довольно безлюдным улочкам Бетонии.

Неподалёку маленькая кофейня. Посетителей в ней практически нет, так что Дерек решается зайти купить бутылку воды. Прохлада от кондиционера - подарок богов, но Дерек не может себе позволить наслаждаться ею слишком долго, потому что замечает в зале двух стариков с газетами. Он просит бутылку воды, не снимая кепку и солнцезащитные очки и стойко пытается игнорировать все заигрывания кассирши.

Он уже собирается расплатиться, когда телевизор объявляет (в пятый, наверное, за эту неделю раз) о приготовлениях к свадьбе Лоры и Джордана. Дерек расплачивается за воду и в спешке покидает кофейню.

Страх быть разоблачённым ещё какое-то время гонит его прочь, но потом он успокаивается и чувствует, что горячий сухой воздух прямо таки обжигает кожу. Город сегодня на редкость безлюдный, да и не похоже, что здесь хоть кому-то есть дело до его инкогнито, но дополнительная осторожность ещё никому не повредила.

Он садится на лавку в тени пышных крон деревьев, наслаждаясь тихим блаженством возможности находиться вдали от целой армии охранников. Внезапно тишину разрывает громкая и вычурная ругань на английском. Дерек поворачивается на голос и видит юношу, буйно жестикулирующего и со злобой пинающего шины старого джипа. Удивительно, что у кого-то в этом пекле ещё остались силы так живо жестикулировать.

Парень, на вид одногодка Айзека, достаёт телефон и начинает что-то на нём набирать, возможно, сообщение с просьбой о помощи. Дерек хмыкает, когда бросает ещё один взгляд на джип. Быть не может, чтобы эта старая колымага работала в такую-то жару. Это совсем не его дело. Дереку следовало бы уже подумывать о том, чтобы возвращаться во дворец. Желательно до того, как Айзек начнёт паниковать и пошлёт за ним охрану. Дерек делает глоток холодной воды и встаёт.

\- Эй!.. Эй, послушай!

Он оборачивается, понимая, что парень у джипа говорит именно с ним. Волосы у того от жары прилипли ко лбу.

\- Ты говоришь по-английски? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты говоришь по-английски. Потому что сейчас мне на ум не приходит по-итальянски ничего кроме Grazie, но в этом конкретном случае мне это вряд ли поможет.

Парень произносит свою тираду со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту, и если бы Дерек не изучал английский и не разговаривал на нём свободно ещё до того, как начал ходить, он бы ни черта не понял.

\- Да, - отвечает Дерек.

\- О, слава богу. Можно воспользоваться твоим телефоном? Не могу подключиться к местному провайдеру, а мне нужно связаться с друзьями. - Парень осматривается вокруг. - А ещё я понятия не имею, где нахожусь. 

Дерек достаёт телефон и только потом вспоминает, что это его личный мобильный. Он резко останавливается и бросает быстрый взгляд на джип возле дороги. - В чём проблема? Может, я смогу чем-то помочь? - Да уж, выкрутился.

Несколько мгновений парень удивлённо на него смотрит, а потом осматривает с ног до головы. - К-конечно! Ты хоть что-нибудь о машинах знаешь?

\- Немного, - врёт Дерек. Какого чёрта он врёт? Самое разумное сейчас - бежать отсюда со всех ног. Но глаза парня озаряются надеждой, будто в Дереке его спасение, а на него ещё никто так не смотрел. Поэтому вопреки всем разумным доводам он остаётся. 

Жара, похоже, плавит остатки разума, потому что Дерек совершенно не представляет, что делает. Под капотом везде какие-то трубки и от первого же прикосновения к ним его руки полностью перепачканы чёрной вязкой жидкостью, скорее всего, машинным маслом. Постоянное мельтешение парня совершенно не помогает.

\- Ты не мог бы просто постоять спокойно? - огрызается Дерек.

\- Прости! Прости, я, наверное, тебя отвлекаю.

\- Наверное, - с нажимом повторяет Дерек.

\- Ну что, удастся починить?

Дерек вздыхает. - Не думаю, что тут есть, что чинить.

\- Что? - Удивлённо восклицает парень. - Чувак, не смей так шутить! Мы с другом зависим от этого джипа.

Сейчас слишком жарко для этого.

\- Послушай, мне жаль, - говорит Дерек, снимая кепку и вытирая пот. - Твой джип, должно быть, перегрелся. Он... - и тут Дерек паникует, потому что понимает - его лицо совершенно ничем не прикрыто. Но парень просто смотрит на него, карие глаза внимательно смотрят в его в ожидании его следующих слов. В его взгляде нет ничего кроме раздражения. - Мне жаль, - повторяет Дерек, что ещё тут скажешь?

Кареглазый глубоко вздыхает. - Мужик, это не твоя вина. Спасибо, что пытался помочь. Я это ценю. - Он протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Они оба перепачканы в масле, но Дерек всё равно жмёт протянутую руку. - Я Стайлз. - Парень, Стайлз, улыбается.

\- Дерек, - отвечает он и сразу же отступает назад, понимая, что выдал своё настоящее имя совершенно незнакомому человеку.

Стайлз, похоже, беспокойства Дерека и не заметил. Его взгляд возвращается к джипу. - Не знаю, что делать. Мои друзья так расстроятся. - В его голосе звучит и какая-то грусть, будто все его планы пошли прахом.

\- Я мог бы попросить друга помочь, - предлагает Дерек. Потому что он может помочь Стайлзу, какие бы ни были у парня проблемы. Это же проблема, да? Он может помочь, и сам тот факт, что парень совершенно его не узнал, подталкивает его помочь юноше, как он бы и поступил, не будь он принцем. Будучи принцем он может устроить так, что новая машина прибудет сюда через десять минут, но он хочет не этого. Он хочет поступить как любой обычный человек.

\- Не, мужик. Я и так отнял у тебя слишком много времени. - Стайлз закрывает джип и пытается вытереть руки о джинсы. С одной стороны, это выглядит жутко непривлекательно, но с другой стороны - немного мило. - Я просто заберу свои шмотки и выброшу туеву хучу бабла на тачку до гостиницы.

\- Ты американец?

Стайлз смеётся. - Что меня выдало?

\- Футболка, - ухмыляется Дерек. Чудовищная чёрная футболка с Колизеем и надписью "Я был в Риме", за которую парень явно переплатил.

\- Справедливо, - замечает Стайлз, не прекращая улыбаться. - А ты отсюда?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дерек. Технически это не ложь, потому что они уже не на территории Бетонии.

\- В знак благодарности я куплю тебе воды или мороженого.

И это ведь такие обычные вещи, от которых принц не может отказаться.

~*~

 

\- У вас, ребята, самое лучшее в мире мороженое, - стонет Стайлз, с удовольствием поедая свою порцию с четырьмя разными вкусами и просто невообразимыми посыпками. Они внутри маленького кафе-мороженого неподалёку от места, где они оставили джип. И Дерек удостоверился, что они будут сидеть в дальнем углу подальше от любопытных глаз. Только потому что Стайлз его не узнал, не означает, что никто другой его не узнает.

\- У вас лучшие фильмы, - парирует Дерек.

\- Это, мой друг, истинная правда, - ухмыляется Стайлз, указывая ложкой на Дерека. - Ты сказал, что не отсюда. Так откуда ты?

Дерек пожимает плечами и пытается не встречаться со Стайлзом взглядами. - Я много путешествую.

\- Хотел бы и я так же. Это моя первая поездка за океан.

Дерек сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, что когда путешествует он, то всегда по работе или с политическими визитами, но никогда ради удовольствия. Вместо этого он смущённо улыбается Стайлзу. - Как тебе поездка? Нравится пока?

\- Да! Кроме джипа всё остальное было просто здорово. В аэропорту мы познакомились с девушкой из Франции, и теперь она путешествует и живёт с нами. Безумие, правда?

Дерек не особо хорошо представляет, о чём речь, но если ситуация хоть чем-то похожа на эту - это безумие, но ещё это здорово! - Звучит замечательно, - отвечает он с улыбкой. - Так джип твой?

Стайлз фыркает. - Нет, нет и нет. Моя малышка Роско - небесно-голубая и о ней очень хорошо заботятся.

\- Роско, - с недоверием повторяет Дерек.

\- Тот кусок металлолома должен был служить нам средством передвижения на следующие несколько недель, - продолжает Стайлз. - Мы с другом разделились в поисках хорошего варианта. Нас семеро, а это означает, что у нас не так уж и много вариантов. Мы или находим вэн, что было нашим изначальным планом, которому не суждено было сбыться, или мы арендуем две машины. И ни одна из них уж точно не будет джипом.

\- Это уж точно.

Стайлз пожимает плечами. - Надеюсь, им повезло больше, чем мне. Думаю, мужик, который втюхал нам джип, - или решил срубить лёгкую монету или сам не знал, какое это ведро с болтами. 

\- Значит, ты должен его вернуть.

Стайлз кивает. - Это я и собирался сделать, но пока добирался туда, потерялся, и с телефоном какая-то фигня творится. Он не подключается к местному провайдеру, сколько бы я его ни перезапускал, - Стайлз резко опускает голову на ладони. - Это должен был быть самый лучший отдых, но теперь я потерялся и со мной невозможно связаться. Офонареть просто.

\- Эй, - Дерек опускает руку на ладонь Стайлза, - не переживай. Я могу помочь тебе вернуться к друзьям.

Стайлз бросает быстрый взгляд на руку, всё ещё сжимающую его ладонь. Опомнившись, Дерек отстраняется. Он даже не осознавал, что делал.

\- Я позвоню другу, - говорит он и сразу же встаёт и уходит, отводя взгляд от Стайлза.

\- Дерек, подожди!

Дерек разворачивается и видит, как Стайлз ослепительно ему улыбается.

\- Спасибо, - говорит парень, карие глаза сверкают так же ярко, как и его улыбка. Радость в глазах Стайлза так заразительна, что Дерек ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается в ответ. Только снаружи Дерек замечает четыре пропущенных от Айзека.

\- Айзек?

\- Наконец-то! - вскрикивает Айзек. - Ваши сёстры узнали, что вас нет во дворце, и теперь угрожают, что расскажут всё вашей матушке. Если с вами что-то случится, они сделают так, что отвечать буду я. Дер... принц Дерек, прошу, скажите, где вы, чтобы я мог...

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты послал машину забрать меня, - обрывает его Дерек.

\- Нет, вы же не... Подождите, что?

\- Машину, Айзек. Забрать меня.

\- А, да, конечно. Скажите мне, где вы, и я...

\- Я напишу тебе адрес, - отвечает Дерек. - Айзек, только без вычурности.

Айзек со стоном вздыхает. - Со всем уважением, сэр, но вопреки стереотипам я не сторонник вычурности.

\- Я имел в виду машину. Никаких флажков. Никакой охраны... А знаешь, что? Ты заберёшь меня сам.

\- Что?!

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал и забрал меня, Айзек.

\- Принц Дерек, я не могу вот так просто бросить свои обязанности, чтобы...

\- Айзек, пожалуйста! - Дерек знает, этого достаточно, чтобы Айзек выполнил просьбу. Он никогда не умел отказывать его личным просьбам. - Ты, и никого больше. Это важно.

На другом конце провода воцаряется тишина. - Мне нужно о чём-то знать? Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, я в порядке. - О Стайлзе лучше рассказать, когда Айзек будет здесь. - Я просто не хочу привлекать слишком много внимания. На всякий случай, понимаешь?

\- Напишите мне адрес, - бросает камердинер.

Дерек улыбается. - Спасибо, Айзек.

Пока они ждут Айзека, Дерек слушает болтовню Стайлза о родном городе, друзьях, об отце и о колледже, в котором учится. Это очаровывает, если не сказать больше. Дерек много путешествовал, знакомился с огромным количеством людей, но никто не говорил с ним о простых вещах с таким энтузиазмом, как Стайлз. Его глаза сияют, когда он говорит об отце, даже когда жалуется на то, что папа слишком уж беспокоится из-за этой поездки. Его руки постоянно в движении, когда он говорит о своих друзьях. Пальцы барабанят по столу, когда он говорит о месте, которое называется Бикон-Хиллз.

\- Скотт втюрился в Эллисон, а это означает, что грядёт вселенский пиздец. Я уже сейчас это вижу, - Стайлз проводит пальцами по волосам. Это такой обычный жест, как и всё, что связано со Стайлзом. Во всём, что он говорит нет ни капли хитрости или утаивания. Не нужно переживать о фотографах или пытаться выставить себя в более выгодном свете перед обществом. - И знаешь, что самое паршивое? Я буду в это всё втянут, потому что он мне как брат и мы... О мой бог, мне так жаль! Ты, наверное, умираешь от скуки.

Дерек фыркает. - Бывало и похуже. - Ему не хватает духа признаться, что ему всё безумно нравится. Нравится слушать, как Стайлз говорит о скучных по собственному мнению вещах, о том, что происходит в его жизни.

Стайлз притворяется, что оскорблён до глубины души. - Ну, ты ведь о своей жизни ничего не говоришь. Давай послушаем о ней, мистер Интересный.

Дерек выгибает бровь. - Почему ты считаешь, что моя жизнь так интересна?

\- Только посмотри на себя! - Говорит Стайлз как раз, когда Айзек заходит в их кафе-мороженое.

У Дерека только секунда на панику, перед тем как Айзек смотрит в их сторону. Он поднимается так быстро, как только может, игнорируя сконфуженный взгляд Стайлза.

\- Айзек.

\- Прин... - Дерек обрывает Айзека, затыкая тому рот своей рукой.

\- Дерек, всё в порядке? - спрашивает Стайлз из-за его спины, с подозрением разглядывая Айзека. В то же время Айзек выпучив глаза пялится на Стайлза.

\- Да, - отвечает Дерек. - Это мой друг. Мы сейчас выйдем ненадолго на улицу. Подожди здесь, Стайлз.

Дерек вытаскивает Айзека наружу, отнимая руку со рта своего камердинера, только когда дверь за их спинами закрывается.

\- Какого чёрта?! - Выпаливает Айзек.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты обращался ко мне, как к обычному человеку.

Айзек одаривает его очень пристальным взглядом. - Что?

\- Он не знает, что я принц! - Шипит Дерек.

\- Кто?

\- Стайлз.

\- Что к чёртям такое "стайлз"?

Дерек вздыхает. - Парень в кафе. Его зовут Стайлз. Он попросил меня о помощи с джипом, но я не смог и...

Айзек хихикает. - Помочь с джипом? Вы?

Дерек прищуривается. - Да. Я пообещал ему помочь вернуться к друзьям. А теперь можешь обращаться ко мне без всяких регалий и отвезти нас к его хостелу? После этого мы вернёмся во дворец.

\- Как так получилось, что никто из этого кафе не узнал в вас принца? Эта ужасная кепка у вас на голове - недостаточное средство конспирации. И этот парень просто водит вас за нос.

Не то, чтобы Дерек не думал об этом, но это было до того, как Стайлз начал описывать ему всю свою жизнь. Все, кто когда-либо заговаривал с Дереком, всегда скармливали ему ложь и притворную заинтересованность в его персоне. - Стайлз не такой, - вслух говорит он.

Айзек фыркает. - Ладно. Ваша воля будет исполнена, ваше высочество.

\- Спасибо. И не называй меня так.

\- Как мне тогда вас называть?

\- Дерек. Только Дерек.

Айзек раздумывает какую-то минуту. - Странно всё это.

\- Айзек, умоляю тебя...

Их разговор прерывает Стайлз, выходя из кафе и пристально рассматривая их. - Прости. Я не хотел доставлять тебе лишних хлопот. Я говорил с официанткой, она может заказать мне такси. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

\- Ну вот и славно! - Говорит Айзек. Дерек поворачивается к нему с убийственным взглядом. - То есть... - запинается Айзек, - нет, это плохо. Очень плохо. Такси здесь очень дорогие.

\- Очень дорогие, - соглашается Дерек, пусть он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, правда ли это.

\- Ты уверен? - Спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Конечно! - Восклицает Айзек. - Мы отвезём тебя к гостинице, в которой ты остановился.

От этих слов Стайлз заметно расслабляется. Дерек наклоняется к Стайлзу, как только Айзек уходит к машине. - Не сильно обращай на него внимание. Он британец, - шепчет Дерек.

Стайлз какой-то момент просто смотрит на него - Дерек даже не заметил, как близко они стояли друг к другу, пока Стайлз не повернулся к нему. Дереку открылся прекрасный вид на Стайлзову бледную кожу, усыпанную родинками, щёки, покрытые нежным румянцем. Спустя мгновение Стайлз начинает смеяться.

~*~

 

\- Похоже, моя подруга Лидия нашла своего рода пропуск, который мы сможем использовать везде, где захотим, потому что наша компания считается туристической группой. Это будет намного дешевле, чем арендовать две машины на три недели. Здоровские новости, правда? 

Дерек разворачивается на своём сидении, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза.

\- Да! Она гений! - Лицо Стайлза озаряется. - Теперь осталось только вернуть деньги за аренду джипа - и мы в шоколаде.

\- Приехали, - объявляет Айзек.

\- Мужик, я твой должник, - говорит Стайлз с заднего сидения, похлопав Айзека по плечу.

Дерек сразу же отстёгивает свой ремень безопасности. - Я провожу тебя до двери.

\- Дерек, тебя мать ждёт, - шипит Айзек сквозь зубы.

Стайлз смеётся и Дереку на секунду становится стыдно. Ему никогда в жизни не было так стыдно. - Айзек, если я когда-нибудь поеду в Англию, надеюсь, все там будут говорить, как ты.

\- Что?! - Айзек поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Когда Дерек бросает быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, парень широко улыбается и подмигивает ему, когда их взгляды встречаются.

\- Ребят, а пойдём лучше со мной? Встретитесь с моими друзьями, пропустим по стаканчику. Я угощаю!

Как бы соблазнительно это ни звучало, Дерек знает, что не стоит испытывать судьбу. Они недалеко от центра Бетонии и Дерек знает, дворец неподалёку. Не может быть, чтобы ему повезло быть не узнанным в подобном месте.

\- Может, в другой раз, - говорит Дерек Стайлзу, пока Айзек не ляпнул чего-то вместо него.

На секунду улыбка в глазах Стайлза гаснет, но потом он решается спросить. - Как насчёт завтра? Девочки пойдут за покупками, а ты мог бы показать нам окрестности... Может быть?

Дерек сжимает кулаки и сцепляет зубы. Отказ Стайлзу даётся ему трудно, особенно когда у парня в голосе столько надежды. Айзек смотрит на него с прищуром, потому что знает - Дерек обдумывает такую возможность. Это плохая идея. Это очень плохая идея.

\- Дай мне свой номер, - приказывает Айзек Стайлзу. И Дерека и Стайлза эта фраза озадачивает. - Мы напишем, если у нас получится встретиться.

Этого достаточно, чтобы лицо Стайлза начало светиться. - Конечно!

\- Ничего не обещаю, - добавляет Айзек, но Стайлз его игнорирует. Дерек тоже с радостью бы проигнорировал. Впервые он чудесно провёл время с кем-то, кому плевать на его титул.

Как только Стайлз выходит из машины, Айзек отъезжает. У Дерека едва хватает времени помахать на прощание.

\- Это плохая идея. Королева растерзает меня, а ваши сёстры отправят мои бренные останки в Антарктиду. В разных коробках.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Думаете? Серьёзно? - Айзек раздражённо вздыхает. - Знаете, что сказал Дитон, когда нанял меня? - Дерек закатывает глаза, потому что эту историю он слышал раз эдак с миллион. - Он сказал мне присматривать за вами, беспокоиться о вашей сохранности. Но я не смогу это делать, если вы постоянно будете убегать со дворца. 

\- Айзек...

\- Знаю, сейчас у вас куча проблем. Становиться королём не входило в ваши ближайшие планы. Смерть отца, помолвка с Кейт, - Дерек содрогается при упоминании её имени. - Вы никогда не рассказывали мне эту историю и я вас об этом не прошу. Но, принц Дерек, это также и ваша ответственность - убедиться, что ничего плохого с вами не случится. Не только ради вашей семьи, но и во имя благополучия вашей страны!

Дерек вздыхает. - Ничего не случилось.

\- Пока что. Ничего не случилось пока что.

\- Ничего и не случится, - бормочет Дерек. Если Айзек и услышал, то ничего не прокомментировал.


	3. Попытать счастья

\- Ваша матушка будет обедать с послом Испании и его семьёй. Её высочество принцесса будет занята свадебными приготовлениями. Платья, макияж, причёски... - перечисляет Айзек. - Это займёт у них целый день, - замечает он, поглядывая на спрятавшегося за газетой Дерека.

Когда Дерек спустился к завтраку, то обнаружил, что все уже ушли. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в том, что все его родственники сегодня заняты. Было бы удивительно, реши они совершенно не заниматься приготовлениями к так стремительно приближающейся свадьбе.

\- Звонил лорд Пэрриш, - начинает Айзек снова. - Спрашивал, не соизволите ли вы прокатиться с ним и лордом Бойдом. Я сказал ему, что вам нездоровится. - Дерек удивлённо на него смотрит. - Он передаёт вам пожелания скорейшего здоровья.

\- Я не болен, - растерянно замечает Дерек.

Айзек улыбается. - Я знаю, сэр.

\- Тогда зачем ты ему соврал?

Судя по ухмылке, которая тут же озаряет его лицо, Айзек, похоже, только и добивался, чтобы Дерек задал этот вопрос.

\- На сегодня у вас запланирована приватная встреча.

\- Ты только что сказал...

\- Я написал Стайлзу, - Айзек пожимает плечами, будто это сущий пустяк. - Он будет ждать нас с друзьями возле большого фонтана.

Большой фонтан был местом, где Дерек с сёстрами ещё детьми частенько пытались улизнуть от своей охраны. Местом, где отец поймал Лору за курением своей первой сигареты с друзьями из колледжа. Местом, где Дерек поцеловал свою первую девушку, Пейдж, и тем же местом, где они впоследствии расстались.

\- Вчера ты сказал, что это плохая идея.

\- Она всё ещё плохая, - согласно кивает Айзек. - Но мне показалось, что вы заслуживаете немного веселья перед коронацией. После этого...

После этого всё изменится. Никому из них не нужно это произносить.

\- И если друзья Стайлза будут также несведущи в распознавании особ королевской крови, тогда нам не о чём беспокоиться, - добавляет Айзек. - Если вас кто-то узнает, всё закончится. 

Дерек кивает. - Ты тоже пойдёшь?

\- Безусловно. Я не позволю вам шататься по городу с кучкой незнакомцев. Не то ваши родные меня четвертуют.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но потом тепло улыбается. - Спасибо.

Айзек избегает его взгляда. - Вам следует сменить наряд.

Дерек смотрит на себя: на нём дорогая синяя рубашка и серые штаны. - Слишком вычурно?

\- Вычурно - не то слово, - Айзек сразу же приступил к перебиранию одежды в его шкафу. - Эти джинсы чудовищно дорогие, но сомневаюсь, что они заметят разницу. И эта хенли, которую вам в прошлом году подарила сестра, выглядит довольно обычной.

Дерек хмыкает. - Не дай бог, она это услышит.

\- Я буду внизу, ожидать, когда вы будете готовы, и напишу Стайлзу, что мы скоро будем. Не забудьте кепку! - Он уже у двери, но потом резко останавливается. - Как мне обращаться к вам?.. Дерек?

\- Айзек, ты мне как брат. Тебе следовало бы всегда звать меня по имени. Титулы для меня пустой звук, ты сам это знаешь.

Айзек тепло улыбается. Я буду внизу.

***

\- Дерек! - Восклицает Стайлз, заметив их подходящими к фонтану. Они всё ещё далековато, но Стайлз не прекращает махать, пока Дерек не машет в ответ. Даже издалека Дерек замечает, как ярко и восторженно Стайлз ему улыбается.

\- Это жутковато, - комментирует Айзек.

Дерек выгибает бровь.

\- Вы уверены, что он не знает, кто вы такой? Как он мог узнать вас с этой кепкой и этими очками?

\- Может, он узнал тебя, - отвечает Дерек.

\- Очень сомневаюсь. Он выкрикивал не моё имя, - ухмыляется Айзек.

Дерек одаривает его мрачным взглядом. - Перестань делать из мухи...

\- Дерек! - Стайлз показывается перед ним, щёки раскрасневшиеся, как будто он бежал.

\- Ты к нам бежал? - Спрашивает Дерек в недоумении и Айзек начинает хохотать.

Даже несмотря на то, что солнце нещадно палит, Дерек снимает солнцезащитные очки и одаряет Стайлза смущённой улыбкой. Стайлз лучезарно улыбается в ответ, хотя, может, это солнце отражается в его глазах. Дерек не собирается слишком на этом зацикливаться.

К ним с широкой улыбкой подходит темноволосый парень. 

\- Скотт, это тот парень, который спас меня вчера, - на одном дыхании выпаливает Стайлз.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Дерек, - приветствует его парень, Скотт, уже готовый подать руку для приветствия. - И спасибо за вчерашнее. Ты нас просто спас тем, что нашёл этого чудика.

Дерек протягивает Скотту руку. - Ну, спасением я бы это не назвал. Джип мы так и не починили.

\- Если верить Стайлзу, это ведро с болтами было уже не спасти, - говорит высокий широкоплечий парень.

\- Дерек, это Дэнни, - представляет парня Стайлз, потом указывает на блондина, стоящего рядом с Дэнни. - А это Джексон, но я бы не советовал с ним разговаривать, если на кону не стоит твоя жизнь.

Блондин, Джексон, закатывает глаза. - Ловко, Стилински. Очень ловко.

\- Это Айзек, - говорит Дерек. - Он мой старинный друг и вчера тоже помог Стайлзу.

\- Что ж, я рад, что хоть кто-то это признаёт, - бормочет Айзек.

\- Оу, Айзек! Ты всё ещё мой любимый британец. - Стайлз хихикает.

Скотт с изумлением на него посматривает. - Ты британец? Это же круто, чувак!

\- Кажется, я тебя где-то видел, - Джексон с прищуром смотрит на Дерека.

\- Нет, не видел, - одновременно произносят Айзек и Дерек.

\- С чего бы тебе его где-то видеть? - Спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Ну, не знаю, Стайлз. Может быть, потому что у меня есть глаза.

Скотт закатывает глаза, будто видеть, как его друзья собачатся - дело совершенно обычное.

\- Нет, тупица. Дерек слишком добрый, чтобы водить с тобой дружбу. Нет ни единого шанса, чтобы ты его откуда-то знал.

\- Если быть честным, - начинает Дэнни, - мы все, как ты выразился, водим с ним дружбу.

\- Но я придурок, а Дерек - нет, - замечает Стайлз.

\- О, он... - Начинает Айзек, но потом резко обрывает себя.

Дерек подавляет смешок. - Я тоже придурок. - Да уж, он и представить не мог, что громко произнесёт это слово перед незнакомыми ему людьми.

\- И какие в этом городе у придурков развлечения? - С ухмылкой интересуется Скотт. 

***

Они взяли билеты на обзорную экскурсию по городу, чтобы посмотреть самые выдающиеся туристические достопримечательности Бетонии. Разместиться решили на втором этаже экскурсионного автобуса, чтобы вдоволь насладиться ласковым ветерком жаркого летнего дня. Стайлз садится рядом с Дереком, из-за чего они время от времени соприкасаются коленями. Остальные садятся вокруг них. Дерек чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, потому что на туристических автобусах он никогда раньше не ездил. Это выбивает из колеи, но вместе с тем довольно классно - видеть в каком-то роде весь город с высоты, смотреть, как люди спешат по своим делам, вместо того, чтобы останавливаться и бесконечно махать ему.

Ребята, похоже, в восторге. Это помогает Дереку через какое-то время немного расслабиться. Стайлз продолжает делать фотографии каждого здания, которое он находит интересным, пихая его локтем, чтобы и он насладился их красотой. Айзек оказывает им честь выступая в роли гида, часто обращаясь к Дереку за уточнениями об истории Бетонии.

Дерек без умолку болтает о происхождении зданий, которые они встречают на пути, часто рассказывая им факты, которые не услышишь на экскурсиях. Он вдохновенно пересказывает легенды, которые слышал ещё ребёнком. Ребятам, похоже, интересно слушать его рассказы о том, чего не найти в путеводителях, но именно Стайлз удивляет его больше всего. Парень будто позабыл о камере и во все глаза смотрит на Дерека, поощряя делиться неизведанными страницами прошлого Бетонии. Это заставляет Дерека гордиться собой и радовать друзей ещё большим количеством историй и фактов о городе.

\- Для кого-то не из здешних краёв ты знаешь о городе подозрительно много, - подчёркивает Джексон после лекции Дерека о римлянах в Бетонии. Улыбка не скрывает холодности в голосе. На какое-то мгновение Дерек чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке из-за понимания, что он кому-то может настолько не нравиться.

\- Семья Дерека живёт здесь, но не круглый год, - Айзек бросает свирепый взгляд.

Сидящий рядом с Айзеком Скотт кивает ему. - О, это всё объясняет! - Но потом Скотт поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека и спрашивает. - А где ты живёшь?

Дерек в панике. По-другому свои чувства он описать не может. Его сердце начинает учащённо биться и его ладони покрываются липким потом, пока остальные пялятся на него в ожидании, что же он ответит.

\- Я... Я живу... - Дерек бросает быстрый взгляд за плечо Скотта, чтобы взглянуть на Айзека, который с ужасающим выражением на лице указывает пальцем в небо. - На севере! - Выпаливает Дерек. - Я живу на севере.

\- Где-то в Милане? - С интересом спрашивает Дэнни. 

\- Да, - осторожно говорит Дерек, но потом смотрит на Айзека, который отрицательно машет головой. - Нет, - говорит он опять, чем заставляет всех нахмуриться. - То есть, неподалёку от Милана?

Джексон смеётся. - Ты не знаешь? Думал, ты знаешь всё. И уж тем более, где ты живёшь.

\- Заткнись, Джексон, - шипит Стайлз позади него. Дереку почему-то сейчас немного стыдно смотреть Стайлзу в глаза.

\- В предместье Милана. Не особо популярный туристический маршрут, - говорит Айзек, пожимая плечами. Совершенно без усилий. Дерек с завистью отмечает, каким расслабленным он выглядит. - Обычно люди выбирают жильё в Милане, но семья Дерека предпочитает находиться подальше от туристов. Их здесь слишком уж много, понимаете?

\- Ты поэтому всё ещё приезжаешь в Бетонию? - Спрашивает у него Стайлз. - Потому что любишь город?

Дерек кивает, не зная, как ещё можно на это отреагировать. И тут как по мановению волшебной палочки автобус поворачивает за угол и перед ними во всей красе появляется дворец. 

\- Он ещё прекраснее днём, - с восхищением комментирует Стайлз, делая очередную фотографию. Две фотографии. Три. - Он виден из моей комнаты в хостеле, но сейчас, вблизи он в сто крат лучше.

Сердце Дерека предательски сжимается.

***

Они нашли место, где можно арендовать гоночные машины, что привело всех в неописуемый восторг. Даже Дерек не подозревал, что в Бетонии существует подобное место. Но опять же, подобные развлечения не приняты в том обществе, в котором он обычно вращается. В последний раз он водил гоночную машину на свой 21-й день рождения, когда компания Феррари пригласила его открыть соревнования "Формулы 1". Первый круг был его, только его. Ощущения были дикими, и впервые после смерти отца он чувствовал себя настолько свободным.

Сейчас он соревнуется с ребятами, которых недавно встретил, управляя машиной немного меньшей по размеру, но ощущения просто несравнимы. Стайлз частенько пытался его подрезать. Сначала Дерек думал, что парень - просто непутёвый водитель, но потом, всё чаще замечая Стайлзовы незлобные ухмылочки он понял, - негодник делает это специально.

Дерек обгоняет парня, но Стайлз быстро его догоняет, врезаясь сзади. Он злорадно машет, когда Дерек оборачивается, чтобы хмуро на него посмотреть. Дерек добавляет газу, но вынужден съехать практически до края трэка, когда Джексон его объезжает.

Стайлз врезается в Дерека, теперь уже не намеренно, и начинает ругаться.

Дерек не успевает ничего ответить, как Стайлз заводит свою машину и обгоняет Дерека, от напряжения закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Нужна помощь? - Спрашивает Дэнни, остановившись рядом с Дереком.

\- Спасибо, я в порядке. Джексон просто...

\- А. Джексон опять в своей манере. 

Дерек фыркает. - Наверное.

Они пытаются догнать остальных. Сам по себе круг не особо большой, так что Айзек и Скотт в конце концов нагоняют их первыми. Стайлзу не удаётся догнать Джексона, чтобы отомстить.

\- Прости, чувак. Полоса очень узкая, - говорит Джексон Дереку после. Извинением тут и не пахнет, особенно если извиняющийся просит прощения с таким самодовольством, но Дереку по большому счёту плевать. Видеть, как Стайлз просто пылает гневом из-за того, что Джексон его подрезал - это большее, чем любой незнакомец когда-либо для него делал.

***

Потом они решили посетить сады открытой для туристов уже почти 10 лет усадьбы Хейлов. Дерек с сёстрами ещё детьми частенько проводили здесь выходные. Айзек был принят на службу намного позже, но о доме он знает и хорошо понимает, почему Дерек сейчас будто хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

Погуляв среди прекрасных садов, которые Дерек ещё слишком хорошо помнит, они вместе с гидом и другой группой туристов заходят в дом. Вход украшен старинными портретами семьи Хейлов, пожертвованными, должно быть, его матерью.

\- Ух ты, этот малыш выглядит точь в точь как Дерек! - Замечает Скотт. - Намного моложе, конечно, но всё же.

Джексон закатывает глаза. - МакКолл, заткнись. Невозможно выглядеть, как принц. - Проходя к картине он задевает Дерека плечом, а потом начинает кривляться и позировать. - Принц рождён с чувством элегантности и величия. У Дерека ничего из этого нет. И этот принц, наверное, уже несколько столетий как умер.

Ты не просто мудак, ты необразованный мудак, - замечает Скотт. - Этот принц очень даже живой. 

Стайлз, должно быть, уловил исходящую от Дерека напряжённость. - Ты в порядке? Не слушай Джексона. 85% времени он тот ещё придурок.

\- Что он делает в остальное время?

\- Строит из себя ещё большего придурка, - ухмыляется Стайлз. Это вызывает у Дерека небольшой смешок. Когда он опять смотрит на Стайлза, его взгляд нежный и тёплый. Он чувствует себя недостойным такой симпатии. Особенно сейчас, когда они прогуливаются по дому, в котором он жил со своей семьёй так много лет.

За дверью парадного входа открывается вид на огромную лестницу и двери нескольких комнат. Первая комната - небольшой уютный кабинет. И пусть Дерек не бывал здесь несколько лет, выглядит здесь всё как и раньше.

\- Это был кабинет короля, - начинает повествование гид другой туристической группы. - Он не был предназначен для официальных аудиенций. В свободное время его королевское величество любил здесь читать и писать. Большинство его книг сейчас находится во дворце, поэтому книги, которые вы сейчас видите, - в основном репродукции. - Он проходит к большому окну и останавливается у старинного деревянного стола. - Этому столу примерно двести лет, он был сделан по специальному заказу для короля Сэмюэля, пра-прадедушки королевы.

\- Получается, его передавали из поколения в поколение, - говорит туристка из другой группы.

Гид кивает. - Вы совершенно правы. Пройдёмте в гостиную.

Когда все уходят в следующую комнату, Дерек остаётся в кабинете, с грустью рассматривая стол отца. Что бы сказал отец, если бы увидел, что он сотворил со своей жизнью?

***

Уже довольно поздно, когда Дерек и Айзек прощаются со всеми и возвращаются во дворец. Ужин они явно пропустили. Дерек совершенно забыл о времени. Да и Айзек не лучше. 

Они оба немного в панике, когда Кора решает подловить их посреди главной лестницы.

\- Дерек, лучше бы тебе иметь для этого хорошее оправдание.

Дерек закатывает глаза. - С каких это пор тебя волнует, что я делаю со своей жизнью?

\- Мама придёт в ярость, если узнает об этом.

Стоящего рядом с ним Айзека передёргивает от исходящих от Коры убийственных волн.

\- Но ты же ей ничего не расскажешь, - вопреки желанию звучать уверенно и независимо мямлит Дерек.

\- Нет, - отвечает Кора. - Я подожду, когда узнает Лора.

Дерек вздыхает. - Кора, у Лоры сейчас полно забот со свадьбой. Не впутывай в это её.

\- А тебе следовало бы почаще думать о коронации, придурок!

Айзек начинает подниматься по лестнице. - Я, наверное, пойду...

\- А ну стоять! Мы с тобой ещё не закончили.

Айзек тяжело вздыхает.

\- Не впутывай в это его. - Дерек подходит к сестре поближе. - Он просто сопровождал меня. По моей просьбе.

Кора фыркает. - Дерек, до коронации всего четыре месяца. Я спрашивала у Дитона, и знаешь, что он мне поведал? Что ты не занимаешься приготовлениями и постоянно его избегаешь. 

\- Я знаю свои обязанности, Кора, - выплёвывает Дерек сквозь зубы. 

\- Похоже, что нет.

Она смотрит на него, во взгляде явно читается вызов.

\- То есть, то, чего хочу я - никого не волнует? - Дерек даже не ждёт её ответа и собирается уйти, но когда проходит мимо неё, Кора хватает его за руку.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Дерек, если ты этого не хочешь...

Дерек подавляет смешок. - Кора, очнись. Наши жизни нам не принадлежат. И никогда не принадлежали.

Он выхватывает свою руку и быстро поднимается по лестнице в свои покои, оставляя Кору и Айзека в полной тишине.

Зайдя в покои, Дерек со злостью хлопает дверью, чего, если честно, совсем не хотел. Он часто и тяжело дышит, пытаясь хоть немного привести в порядок расшатавшиеся в последнее время нервы. Он не готов к этому, никогда не был.

Окно было оставлено открытым и теперь комната наполнена ласковым ветерком. Каким-то образом это в конце концов его успокаивает. Он медленно подходит к окну, смотрит на дорогие сады дворца и на освещённые вечерними огнями улицы Бетонии.

Стайлз говорил, что дворец виден из его гостиничного номера. Не в первый раз Дерек мечтает очутиться на той стороне - смотря на дворец, а не быть заточённым внутри него.

***

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь, - умоляет Дерек.

Сейчас всего лишь 8 утра и он более чем уверен, что заснуть ему удалось около двух часов назад - уснуть не давали разные тревожные мысли. Перебранка с Корой случилась два дня назад, а он так и не смог всё забыть.

\- К сожалению, нет, - отвечает Айзек, перебирая одежду в его гардеробе. - Принцесса Лора распорядилась, чтобы все во дворце знали о репетиции. Несколько раз распорядилась, - со стоном добавляет он.

Дерек падает обратно на кровать. - Зачем нам репетиция свадьбы? Разве все к этому моменту не в курсе, как всё будет происходить?

Айзек презрительно усмехается. - Нет, если речь идёт о целой армии гостей (которых, к слову, нужно постоянно направлять). Плюс, весь город... Да весь мир будет пристально следить за церемонией.

\- То есть, присутствовать я обязан. - Это даже не вопрос, Дерек знает, что ему нужно там быть. Выкрутиться по-любому не удастся.

\- Да, - соглашается Айзек, внимательно рассматривая пару серых брюк.

Дерек смотрит, как он в спешке подбирает ему наряд. - Ты ведёшь себя так, будто не успеваешь на поезд.

Айзек резко останавливается. - Я подумываю взять выходной, раз уж вы сегодня будете целый день заняты. У меня были планы...

\- Без проблем. Просто оставь одежду там. Об остальном я позабочусь сам.

Пока Дерек встаёт из постели, Айзек всё ещё смотрит на него с той же мольбой в глазах.

\- Что? - Спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я собирался встретиться со Стайлзом и Скоттом. Со мной пойдёт Эрика, раз уж Ко... принцесса Кора тоже будет занята. Мы встретимся с остальными друзьями Стайлза.

Ах вот к чему это всё.

\- Всё в порядке, Айзек. Ты ведь тоже должен развлекаться.

\- Вы не против? - Спрашивает тот.

Дерек пожимает плечами, не признаваясь, что вообще-то против, но ничего поделать с этим он всё равно не может. - С чего бы мне?

Айзек хмурится. - Я подумал...

\- Ты ошибся. Просто иди, Айзек. - Дерек поворачивается к столу, притворяясь, что рассматривает бумаги.

\- Передать им что-то от вас? О том, почему вы не пошли с нами...

\- Просто скажи, что я занят и хватит уже меня этим донимать, - бросает он.

На секунду в комнате воцаряется тишина, а потом Дерек слышит, как открывается дверь. - Вы уверены, что вам больше ничего не нужно, ваше высочество? - Натянуто произносит Айзек, произнося последние слова с такой холодностью, что Дерек невольно передёргивается.

\- Нет. Можешь идти.

Похоже, бесстрастный тон Дерека стал последней каплей, — и Айзек пулей вылетел из покоев.

***

\- Кажется, мы здесь надолго, - шепчет Бойд.

Дерек вздыхает. - Это ничто по сравнению с настоящей свадьбой.

Джордан многозначительно на них смотрит. - Если что-то пойдёт не так, я приму удар на себя.

\- Я на это очень надеюсь. Не хочу быть в одном помещении с Лорой, если что-то пойдёт не так, - замечает Дерек.

\- Дерек, ты худший шафер.

Бойд подавляет смешок.

\- Подноситель колец становится перед шафером, - объявляет Моррелл и ждёт пока Бенджамин, один из маленьких кузенов Дерека, к нему подойдёт. Дерек ему улыбается и мальчик широко улыбается в ответ.

\- Слева будут гости невесты, - продолжает Моррелл, - а справа - гости жениха. Вы, ваше королевское величество, будете стоять дальше справа, лорд и леди Пэрриш будут стоять дальше слева. - Она останавливается, чтобы убедиться, что все слушают.

Дерек искренне удивлён фактом, что все и правда слушают. Кроме детей, конечно, что в принципе ожидаемо. Если он от скуки сходит с ума, трудно представить, как можно ожидать тишины от детей. Мередит, няня, изо всех сил пытается их успокоить, но всё напрасно.

\- Оставшиеся члены семьи будут стоять в первых рядах, друзья - позади. Королевская гвардия будет формировать линию с каждой стороны церкви, - она указывает по обе стороны. Дерек сразу же задумывается о том, сколько гвардейцев будет возможно поместить в эту огромную церковь. 

\- Теперь, когда все знают, где им нужно находиться, давайте отрепетируем песнопение ещё раз. - Моррелл улыбается, но улыбка эта совсем не добрая. Даже сама мысль о том, как она будет взбешена, что её никто не слушает, внушает настоящий ужас.

\- У нас были театральные постановки, где мы репетировали и того меньше, - бормочет новый парень кузины Дерека, отчего Бойд только фыркает. Бедняга, похоже, не получил от Малии должных наставлений.

\- Должно быть, новенький, - шепчет Бойд Дереку.

Дерек кивает и уже собирается уходить, когда его под руку берёт Джулия. - Она прекрасна, правда? Хотела бы я выйти замуж в этой самой церкви, но, боюсь, Лоре это не понравится.

\- Это уж точно, - соглашается Дерек.

\- Я тебя несколько недель не видела, Дерек. - Она тянется к нему, пытаясь не привлекать внимания к их разговору.

\- Я был занят. Прости. Стоило, наверное, позвонить.

Джулия ему улыбается. - Всё в порядке. Я понимаю.

Они не встречаются, так что между ними нет никаких обязательств. По крайней мере, пока. Дерек в течение нескольких лет избегал помолвки с Джулией. Если быть точным, -два года после разрыва с Кейт. Если бы всё зависело от его матери, Дерек с Джулией были бы уже давно женаты. У них своего рода договор... Он обязан на ней жениться. В его воле лишь выбрать подходящее время, когда это произойдёт. Выгодная сделка, как он однажды смел неосторожность оговориться. Только чтобы услышать длинную речь от матери о том, как престижна и добропорядочна семья Баккари. С точки зрения матери Джулия для него идеальная кандидатура, но Дереку не нужен идеал. Ему нужно что-то большее.

***

После репетиции свадьбы в церкви Моррелл потребовала, чтобы все примерили свои наряды для бракосочетания. Лора настояла, чтобы Дерек увидел её платье, и он просто не смог отказаться от просьбы сестры.

Поэтому телефон Дерек проверил уже в машине по дороге во дворец. Конечно, Айзек прислал сообщение. Увидев присланное фото, он не смог удержаться от удивлённого возгласа. 

\- Что-то случилось? - Спросила Кора.

\- Нет, - нехотя ответил он.

“Сегодня мы побывали в Болонье” - это всё, что было в сообщении. Но чего стоит сама фотография. Это сэлфи всех ребят на фоне башень Асинелли и Гарисента. Похоже, Айзек снимал селфи на свой телефон. Скотт и Стайлз рядом с ним, полуобнимая друг друга. Дэнни позади Айзека, а рядом с ним Джексон с таким выражением лица, будто фотографироваться его просто вынудили. Дерек не узнаёт никого из девушек, кроме Эрики, но благодаря красочным описаниям Стайлза догадывается, кто из них кто.

Фотография вызывает у него смешанные чувства неприязни с завистью. Нет смысла отрицать, что он с огромной радостью был сейчас с ними, несмотря на ту чушь, которую утром пытался скормить Айзеку.

\- Чего ты нос повесил ни с того ни с сего? - Спросила Лора с переднего сидения. Здорово, теперь и мать с Корой в курсе.

\- Ничего, - пробурчал Дерек.

\- Что-то с Джулией? - Осторожно спросила Кора. - Видела, вы с ней разговаривали.

\- Злится, что её не пригласили быть подружкой невесты? - В панике спрашивает Лора. Как нынешняя подружка невесты Кора притворяется, что оскорблена.

\- Что? С чего бы ей из-за этого злиться? - Удивляется Дерек.

Кора фыркает, а мать вздыхает. - Потому что теперь ей не удастся пройтись рядом с тобой к алтарю. И как обычной дружке, ей придётся идти рядом с дядей Питером, - отвечает Лора.

\- Чушь какая, - насмешливо отвечает Дерек. - На приёме мы будем сидеть рядом. Этого ей должно быть достаточно. - Не правильно говорить это в присутствии матери, но слова вылетели до того, как он успел их хорошенько обдумать. - Прошу прощения. Это было неуместно.

\- Да, было. Ты должен быть благодарен, что её семья позволила ей прийти на свадьбу даже несмотря на то, что вы ещё официально не обручены.

Чтобы избежать ещё одной ссоры Дерек кивает и отворачивается к окну.

Вместо улиц Бетонии в окне он видит улыбки ребят с фотографии, которую прислал ему Айзек. На секунду Дерек позволяет себе притвориться, что он там, с ними, подшучивает над Стайлзовой идиотской футболкой, а парень отвешивает глупые комплименты Дерековой ужасной бейсболке. Дерек прошёлся бы с ними вдоль зданий из красного кирпича Муниципального дворца, показывая им фонтан Нептуна...

\- Приехали, - говорит Лора. - Не могу дождаться, чтобы показать тебе платье, Дерек. Ты единственный, кто его ещё не видел.

Дерек ей улыбается, но улыбка получается какой-то натянутой.

***

Дерек читает на кровати, когда Айзек входит после короткого стука в дверь.

\- Тяжёлый день? - Спрашивает он.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - вздыхает Дерек. - Ты, наверное, устал с дороги.

Айзек кивает и бросает телефон Дереку на кровать.

Дерек вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

\- Стайлз донимал меня с просьбой дать ваш номер. Потом он пытался убедить меня позвонить вам, но я знал, что разговаривать вы не сможете, поэтому мы сделали фотографию.

\- А телефон? - Спрашивает Дерек, беря трубку в руки.

\- Он ваш. Больше о нём никому не известно, - говорит Айзек. - Я сказал Стайлзу, что дам его номер вам, и вы позвоните, когда у вас выдастся возможность. Но так как ваш личный телефон должен таковым и оставаться, я приобрёл вам новый.

Дерек с недоумением на него смотрит.

\- Но деньги за него вы мне вернёте, - добавляет Айзек.

\- Прости за то, как я повёл себя сегодня утром. - Дерек бросает на Айзека быстрый взгляд. - Мне просто... Мне очень хотелось бы быть со всеми вами сегодня, но я не мог. Я не должен был срываться на тебе.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Нет, Айзек. Не в порядке, - Дерек отрицательно машет головой. - Прошу прощения за то, что повёл себя как идиот.

Айзек ухмыляется. - Я уже привык.

Ничего ужасного не происходит, поэтому Дерек не может сдержать короткий смешок. - Не наглей.

Кажется, только сейчас до Айзека доходит смысл слов и он резко выпрямляется.

\- Спасибо за телефон, - Дерек благодарно ему улыбается.

\- Я добавил номера Стайлза и Скотта. Это единственные номера, которые у меня были.

Дерек проверяет список контактов, обнаруживая, что там и правда всего лишь два номера, и в недоумении смотрит на него.

\- Стайлз ждёт вашего звонка, - как бы между прочим замечает Айзек. - Но у вас был насыщенный день, так что вы не обязаны...

\- Я ему позвоню.

Айзек кивает и использует это как предлог уйти. Дерек ждёт, пока дверь за ним закроется.

Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он нажимает на номер телефона Стайлза. Он не уверен, почему разнервничался из-за разговора с ним. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, но этим он ни с кем бы не хотел делиться. И когда идёт вызов, Дерек начинает нервничать ещё больше, даже руки начинают предательски потеть.

\- Алло?

\- Стайлз?

\- Дерек! - Стайлз приветствует его с радостью, к которой Дерек уже успел привыкнуть, хотя и не уверен, что она может значить. Парня довольно плохо слышно: на заднем фоне слишком много шума.

\- Я не вовремя? - Неуверенно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Нет, нет, погоди. Я просто выйду. - Дерек терпеливо ждёт, пока пытается определить шумы на заднем фоне. Скорее всего, это вечеринка. - Дерек? Теперь меня лучше слышно?

\- Да, я тебя слышу.

\- Прости, мы все вместе вышли поужинать вечером и тут играет живая музыка... Сам-то ты как? Айзек говорил, у тебя были какие-то семейные дела. Всё в порядке?

Губы Дерека непроизвольно складываются в улыбку. - Лучше не бывает. Как вам Болонья?

Они болтают не менее часа. Стайлз во всех деталях описывает Дереку их поездку. В ярких красках. Слушать его - огромное удовольствие, даже несмотря на то, что все эти места Дерек видел несчётное количество раз.

\- Но мы многое пропустили без нашего великолепного гида!

Дерек смеётся. - Кого, меня что-ли?

\- Да, тебя! - Говорит Стайлз, будто это очевидно. - Ну же, давай завтра с нами, покажешь все крутецкие места, которые без тебя мы точно пропустим.

Дереку следует отказаться. Следует, но он этого не делает.

\- Скотт с Эллисон завтра пойдут на свидание, - замечает Стайлз таким голосом, будто сама мысль ему противна. - Поэтому Лидия тоже решила утянуть Джексона куда-то, где они смогут побыть только вдвоём. Будем только я, Дэнни и Кира.Ты должен познакомиться с Кирой, Дерек. Она классная!

Когда они заканчивают разговор, Дерек не чувствует себя лучше, чем раньше. Он знает,  
что счастья у него столько, сколько ему отпущено судьбой и время неумолимо бежит вперёд. Пройдёт несколько недель и незнакомцы, которые вихрем ворвались в его жизнь, уедут. И, возможно, он никогда их больше не увидит.

Сама мысль о том, что он может никогда больше не увидеть Стайлза, заставляет его захотеть нарушить все правила.


	4. Хочу ли я знать?

\- Мы и правда побываем на фабрике мороженого? - восклицает Кира и практически прыгает от радости, когда понимает, к какому именно зданию они только что подъехали.  
\- Ничего особенного, - бормочет Дерек. И правда, плёвое ведь дело, что тут такого.  
\- Чувак, не прибедняйся, - Стайлз легонько толкает его локтем. – Не будь ты таким изумительным гидом, мы сюда бы никогда в жизни не сунулись.  
Айзек выдавливает смешок. Вот придурок. Он-то знает, что Дерек несколько часов прошлым вечером убил на то, чтобы найти среди туристического разнообразия что-нибудь эдакое. Он помнил, бабушка присутствовала на церемонии открытия этой фабрики много лет назад, но вот ему посетить этот рай мороженого посчастливилось только сейчас.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как Скотт взбесится, когда узнает, куда мы ездили? - фыркает Дэнни.  
Стайлз смеётся, хватаясь за Дерека, чтобы не упасть. - О, мужик, он пеной изойдёт.  
\- Можно прийти в другой день, - пытается исправить ситуацию Дерек.  
\- Что? Ни в коем случае!  
\- Если он захочет сюда прийти, у нас будет повод посетить фабрику ещё раз, - с надеждой в глазах предлагает Кира.  
\- Поэтому-то я тебя и обожаю, - замечает Стайлз.  
Кира одаривает его улыбкой. - Пойдём, пойдём!

Ещё подходя к фабрике они улавливают разные ароматы: клубника, ваниль, шоколад и ещё какие-то нотки, которые сейчас трудно определить. Дерек не снимает кепку и солнцезащитные очки, игнорируя полные замешательства взгляды, которые бросает в его сторону охранник.  
Фабрика огромная, всюду, куда ни посмотри, чаны с мороженым на любой вкус и цвет. Их гид разговаривает только по-итальянски, поэтому Айзек и Дерек вызываются переводить ребятам всё, что тот говорит. Они рассказывают о том, что Бетония знаменита своим мороженым; что королева провела церемонию открытия сто лет тому назад; о том, откуда привозят ингредиенты и как готовая продукция экспортируется в разные уголки земного шара. А также о том, что в скором времени здесь запустят производство йогурта.  
\- Как думаешь, мой мозг замёрзнет, меня угораздит навернуться в один из этих чанов? - спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, шутит парень или нет. Он же не собирается?..  
\- Думаю, хуже, чем сейчас уже не будет, - как бы невзначай комментирует Айзек. Стайлз с прищуром смотрит на него.  
\- А нам разрешат попробовать мороженое? Иначе это просто форменное издевательство, - стонет Кира. Они все смеются, соглашаясь с её словами.  
\- Гид подчеркнул, что при выходе есть буфет, где всем посетителям предоставляется возможность попробовать все вкусы, - отвечает ей Дерек.   
Правда? Все вкусы? - Стайлз смотрит на него с широко открытыми глазами. Дерек пожимает плечами.  
Похоже на то.  
\- Это много. Все вкусы нам точно не осилить.  
Задача практически невыполнимая, но Стайлз мужественно принимает вызов. Ясное дело, все выбранные Стайлзом вкусы в одну пиалу не поместятся. Когда парень это понимает, в ход идёт тяжёлая артиллерия: жалостливый взгляд и капризно выпяченные губёшки. И у Дерека не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как поделиться своей пиалой и своим мороженым. Хотя он совершенно не против.  
Затарившись мороженым, ребята выходят из здания и рассаживаются на скамейки в саду неподалёку от фабрики. Стайлз совершенно в своём стиле начинает неприлично стонать, стоит лишь ложке мороженого коснуться его языка. Дереку сразу же вспоминается день, когда он познакомился с этим чудиком.  
\- Что? - оглядывается на него Стайлз, потом бросает короткий взгляд на пиалу Дерека. - Оставь мне, пожалуйста, немного фисташкового.  
Дерек набирает немного фисташкового мороженого и передаёт ложку Стайлзу. Для него оказывается совершенной неожиданностью, что Стайлз просто улыбается ему и открывает рот в ожидании, что Дерек его покормит. Капля растаявшего мороженого падает на джинсы Дерека, пока тот пялится на идеальной формы губы Стайлза, розовые и влажные от поедания всего этого мороженого. Медленно Дерек приближает ложку ко рту Стайлза и чуть не отдёргивает себя, когда слышит стон парня.  
\- Такая вкуснотища, - прищурившись комментирует Стайлз.Дерек сильно краснеет, а рядом сидящий Дэнни понимающе ухмыляется.  
\- Вот, - говорит Стайлз, - попробуй вот это. - У Дерека совершенно нет времени что-либо ответить, когда ложка с лимонным мороженым приближается к его рту.  
\- И правда очень вкусно, - с улыбкой отвечает он.  
\- Ты тоже так думаешь? - улыбается Стайлз. Дерек замечает, что парень смотрит на его губы. - У тебя что-то на... - Стайлз показывает на уголок своих губ.  
Дерек высовывает язык в ту сторону.  
\- Нет, не там... - смеётся Стайлз, но звук получается каким-то вымученным. - Давай, я...  
Он сидит неподвижно, пока пальцы Стайлза притрагиваются к уголку его губ, стирая мороженое, хотя и задерживаясь там чуть дольше необходимого.  
\- Можно мне попробовать лимонного? - внезапно спрашивает Кира, заставляя их обоих оторвать друг от друга взгляды.  
Стайлз прочищает горло. - Конечно.  
Кира запускает ложку в пиалу Стайлза и Дерек краснеет от осознания, что Стайлз был готов поделиться с ним не только мороженым, но и ложкой. Про себя он улыбается, даже несмотря на осознание, что это всё чертовски глупо.

***

На окраинах Бетонии есть красивый волчий заповедник, которому Дерек часто делает пожертвования. Он не говорит ребятам, куда они направляются, даже когда Стайлз пытается на него надавить.  
\- Ну же, Дерек. Колись, куда мы едем?  
\- Мы уже практически на месте, - заверяет его Дерек. - Стайлз, ты хуже, чем мой пятилетний племянник.  
\- Он хуже любого ребёнка, которого я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни, - добавляет Айзек.  
\- Смейтесь сколько влезет. Зуб даю, вы так же как и я последние минут тридцать смерть как хотите узнать, куда мы едем, - ворчит Стайлз.  
\- О мой бог! - Кира внезапно останавливается.  
\- Мы пришли, - торжественно оповещает их Дерек.  
Ребята с благоговейным трепетом рассматривают огромные ворота с деревянным знаком наверху, на котором написано: "Волчий заповедник Бетонии" с узорами в виде волчьих лап по обе стороны от слов.  
На долю секунды Дереку становится страшно, что это могло быть плохой идеей, но потом Стайлз хватает его за руку и тянет ко входу. - О мой бог! Это же просто здорово! Дерека затопляет гордость и в благодарность он незаметно пожимает руку Стайлза, проходя внутрь. Остальные следуют за ними.

***

В заповеднике Дерек замечает Брейден. Она машет ему и он машет в ответ.  
\- Подруга? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек кивает. - Она здесь работает.  
\- А, так вот откуда ты знаешь это место.  
\- Он ещё и пожертвования сюда делает, - как бы невзначай замечает Айзек.  
Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, а потом стонет. - Чувак, ты не можешь быть настолько идеальным.  
Дерек внезапно краснеет, но потом опять выпрямляется. - Я не идеальный. - Внезапно он чувствует себя виноватым за всю ту ложь, что ему пришлось “скормить” парню до этого момента.  
\- Ох, поверь мне, он не идеальный, - говорит Айзек.  
\- Ладно, назови хоть один из его недостатков.  
Айзек начинает перечислять. - Он - встаёт ни свет, ни заря, что точно подпадает под категорию недостатков. Он игнорирует свой телефон большую часть времени...  
Дерек одаривает его лёгким подзатыльником, чтобы тот перестал нести чушь. - Пойду поздороваюсь с Брейден. Скоро вернусь.  
Перед тем, как подойти к Брейден, поглаживающей сейчас Морока, он проверяет, чтобы никто из их компании не шёл за ним следом.  
\- Принц Дерек, рада вас видеть, - приветствует его работница заповедника.  
\- Как тут идут дела? - спрашивает её Дерек, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить шерсть Морока.  
\- Одна из самок скончалась чуть больше недели назад и Морок немного подавлен, - Брейден продолжает поглаживать огромного чёрного волка. - Приходится за ним приглядывать, следить, чтобы не голодал.  
Дерек кивает. - Я привёл с собой друзей. Как думаешь, можно будет им здесь всё показать?  
Брейден улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги. - Никаких проблем. Можно будет посмотреть, как Морок воссоединяется со стаей.  
\- Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?  
\- Конечно, ваше высочество.  
От титула Дерек вздрагивает. - Ты могла бы не... Можно попросить тебя при обращении ко мне не употреблять мой титул? Зови просто Дереком.  
Она смотрит на него во все глаза. Но... Это ведь...  
\- Прошу тебя, Брейден, - умоляет он. - Мы знакомы уже довольно давно. Нет необходимости соблюдать формальности. И... - Дерек останавливается и смотрит на ребят, останавливая взгляд на Стайлзе. - Я не хочу, чтобы они чувствовали себя некомфортно.  
Брейден перемещает взгляд на его друзей. - Я не понимаю, почему вашим друзьям может быть некомфортно от того, кто вы есть, сэр. Но я сделаю так, как вы просите.  
\- Просто Дерек, - повторяет он.  
Брейден кивает. - Просто Дерек.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается он. Дерек разворачивается и машет ребятам, предлагая им подойти ближе. Что удивительно, Стайлз плетётся позади всех. Очевидно, парень не особо рад этому визиту. Дереком овладевает тревожное чувство: что он опять сделал не так?  
Кира первая подходит к Мороку, её глаза прикованы к волку. - Он такой большой!  
\- Его зовут Морок, - говорит ей Брейден.  
\- Привет, здоровяк, - приветствует его Дэнни.  
Стайлз подходит к ним последним и Дерек смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.  
\- Ты в порядке? - шепчет он, не желая отвлекать других, пока они очарованы Мороком и внимательно слушают инструктаж Брейден.  
\- Да, я в порядке, - отвечает Стайлз, но Дерек чувствует ложь. - Просто, наверное, слишком жарко.  
Дерек кивает, но не настаивает. Стайлз явно не хочет об этом говорить, и Дерек надеется, что парень почувствует себя лучше, когда познакомится с остальной стаей.

***

Морок идёт рядом с Брейден. Из соображения безопасности она одела на него поводок. Ребята следуют за ней. Они направляются в место, где расположились остальные члены стаи. Кира, Дэнни и Айзек идут позади Брейден и наперебой задают вопросы о заповеднике и волках. Кира самая любопытная, но Брейден к ней снисходительна, и, похоже, не имеет ничего против вопросов.  
Дерек идёт за ними рядом со Стайлзом. Они идут бок о бок в тишине. Находиться рядом с тихим Стайлзом причиняет Дереку странный дискомфорт, но он решает, что, возможно, это просто не его день.  
\- Та волчица, что умерла, была кем-то вроде пары для Морока? - спрашивает Кира.  
\- У Морока нет пары. Пока нет, - отвечает ей Брейден. - Но потерять члена стаи - как потерять часть тела. Вообще-то Морок и Лучистая выросли вместе в этом заповеднике. Они были очень близки.  
Кира с нежностью смотрит на Морока.  
\- Ты можешь его погладить, - говорит Брейден.  
\- Вы уверены? - спрашивает она, протягивая руку и осторожно прикасаясь к его шерсти.  
Дерек улыбается.  
\- Ты часто сюда наведываешься? - неожиданно спрашивает его Стайлз.  
\- Когда есть возможность, да.  
Стайлз хмыкает. - Вы с Брейден близки? Похоже, что да.  
Вопрос застаёт Дерека врасплох. Мы не близки. Она работала здесь, сколько я себя помню, и многому научила меня о волках. - Он ждёт следующего вопроса, но так как парень молчит, он продолжает. - Мне нравится быть рядом с ними. Со стаей. Они дикие, свирепые и верные создания. Они не свободны, но они знают, что люди здесь пытаются их защитить. Я это очень хорошо понимаю.  
Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз на него смотрит, но продолжает идти вперёд, пытаясь не выдать себя ещё больше.  
\- То есть, ты считаешь, что они несчастны? - неожиданно спрашивает Стайлз.  
Дерек смотрит на него и улыбается. - Не знаю, они любимы и в безопасности.  
\- А ты? Счастлив?  
Вопрос приводит его в ужас. Но до того, как он успевает ответить, Кира машет им, чтобы они подошли и посмотрели, как Морок подходит к своей стае.  
Дерек время от времени внимательно посматривает на Стайлза, на то, как его большие карие глаза наблюдают за волками далеко перед ними, смотрит на созвездие родинок на его щеке. На губах парня расцветает улыбка, проблеск тёплого чувства, посещающего каждого, кому посчастливилось наблюдать воссоединение стаи.  
Не то, чтобы Дерек был несчастен. Как и эти волки. Они не несчастны. Только как и этим волкам, Дереку не довелось испробовать вкуса свободы за стенами дворца. Это тернистая тропинка, по ней идти опасно и трудно. Но потом глаза Стайлза загораются и Дерек чувствует, что пропал. Какой бы опасной ни была эта тропинка, он знает, что будет тянуться к этому свету сквозь любые невзгоды.

***

\- Даже и не помню, когда мы в последний раз столько всего делали за один день, - произносит Стайлз. Они плывут на корабле по Лигурийскому морю. Ветерок с океана изумительно освежающ, особенно при палящем солнце, и Дерек подумал, что это будет отличным завершением этого дня. Плюс, хорошей возможностью показать великолепнейший пляж новым друзьям.  
Стайлз выглядит довольным и умиротворённым. Ребята решили остаться внизу, а они с Дереком поднялись на верхнюю палубу на носу корабля. Стайлз стоит с закрытыми глазами и Дерек видит, как он вдыхает солёный запах океана, позволяя ветру омывать своё лицо. Длинные ресницы контрастируют с его бледной кожей, покрытой тёмными родинками, а его губы сложены в улыбке, как будто он спит и наяву видит сны. У него под челюстью две родинки, ещё несколько на шее. Дерек чувствует, будто его лицо горит, даже несмотря на освежающий океанский бриз. Впервые в жизни его обуревает ощущение, будто всё внутри горит от нестерпимого желания приблизиться и дотронуться. Его глазам открывается завораживающее зрелище, но Стайлз... он - мужчина, чёрт возьми! Привлекательный мужчина, но... От пришедшей в голову мысли лицо начинает гореть, сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди и Дерек быстро отворачивается.  
Какое-то время они хранят комфортное молчание, пока остальные вокруг них продолжают говорить и снимать фотографии. С тяжёлой душой Дерек всматривается в побережье Бетонии. До коронации всего четыре месяца, а он всё ещё не готов к тяготам судьбы, которые ему придётся преодолевать до конца своей жизни.  
\- Дерек?  
Дерек оглядывается на Стайлза, который хмурится, глядя на него. - Похоже, ты был где-то очень далеко.  
\- Прости, я просто... задумался.  
Стайлз хмыкает. - Значит, перестань об этом думать. Ты выглядел таким раскисшим, а это совершенно не сочетается с антуражем.  
Дерек фыркает. - Ты выглядел счастливым.  
Улыбка Стайлза заставляет Дерека забыть обо всём, о чём он думал до этого. - А то! Я здорово провожу время в кругу друзей и всё это благодаря тебе. - Дерек отмахивается от похвалы. - Ну же, Дерек. Порадуй старину Стайлза и расскажи мне больше об этом городе. Это то, чем ты обычно занимаешься? Ешь мороженое, заботишься о волках и плаваешь на корабле? Потому что, думаю, в таком случае мне стоит переехать сюда насовсем.  
На последних словах сердце Дерека пропускает удар. - О, и что в этом плохого? - пытается отшутиться он.  
\- Папа слишком расстроится. Здесь только ты и я, - Стайлз поворачивается, упираясь бедром о перила. - Что насчёт тебя? Где твоя семья?  
Дерек обдумывает, какую ложь скормить ему в этот раз. Это полный отстой. Он не хочет врать, только не Стайлзу. Но с каждой высказанной правдой он чувствует себя более выставленным напоказ. - Они тоже живут в Бетонии. У нас большая семья.  
\- Это же здорово! Мне всегда было интересно, как это - быть частью большой семьи, - задумчиво произносит Стайлз. - У Скотта тоже нет большой семьи. Его отец ушел, когда он был ещё ребёнком, так что его семья - это он и его мама. Думаю, именно поэтому мы с ним так близки. - Его губы складываются в мягкую улыбку, - мы с ним как братья.  
\- Твой брат сейчас целует красивую девушку, - Дерек указывает вниз.  
Стайлз быстро оглядывается через перила и улыбается. - Моя школа!  
Дерек фыркает. - Это Эллисон?  
\- Ага, она самая! Крикнуть им что-то? Или не стоит, как думаешь?  
Скотт и Эллисон держатся за руки во время поцелуя, полностью поглощённые друг другом, и, похоже, забывшие о мире вокруг них. - Нет, не нужно, - решает Дерек.  
Глаза Стайлза возвращаются от рассматривания целующейся парочки к Дереку. На секунду его глаза задерживаются на его лице, потом он смотрит на его губы. Дерек чувствует, как его горло сдавливается, рот слишком сухой и инстинктивно он облизывает губы. Они смотрят друг на друга слишком долго, но потом улыбка Стайлза гаснет и парень отворачивается.  
\- Мне его жаль, - признаётся он.  
\- Кого? - удаётся спросить Дереку, сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
\- Скотта, - вздыхает Стайлз. - Он влюбился в Эллисон с первого взгляда. Что будет, когда нам придётся уезжать?  
Что-то внутри Дерека обрывается. Он сглатывает, перед тем как произнести: - Может, он решил жить сегодняшним днём, чтобы было о чём вспоминать потом.  
Янтарные глаза парня теперь смотрят на него, в этот раз в попытке отыскать что-то.  
\- Нам нужно сделать фотографию, - выпаливает Стайлз.  
Дерек хмурится. - Зачем?  
\- Я рассказал отцу вчера, что нам удалось заполучить горячего личного гида, - Стайлз широко улыбается, заставляя Дерека опять жутко покраснеть. - О, гляди! Отсюда видно дворец, замечательный вид!  
Дерек оглядывается, но Стайлз уже придвигается к нему поближе, закидывая руку на плечо. - Стайлз, я...  
\- Обещаю, это только отцу, - Стайлз поворачивает телефон перед ними, и пытается отрегулировать угол. - Ну же, сними очки и эту ужасную кепку.  
\- Она не ужасная, - бормочет Дерек, но делает так, как его просили, тем самым заставляя Стайлза рассмеяться.  
На экране их лица близко, очень близко. Стайлз широко улыбается и... - Дерек, - Стайлз стонет, - ты должен улыбнуться! - Дерек улыбается, он улыбается, смотря на лицо Стайлза и позволяет себе пропасть в чувстве этого беззаботного счастья.  
Стайлз опускает руку и поворачивает к себе телефон, быстро пролистывая сделанные фотографии. - Она замечательная! Отец будет... - он прерывается на полуслове, увеличив фотографию и поднимает взгляд на глаза Дерека. - Ух ты...  
\- Что? - взволнованно спрашивает Дерек. Кончики ушей Стайлза порозовели и парень ни с того ни с сего выглядит странно. За долю секунды Дерека посещают сотни наихудших мыслей. - Стайлз, я...  
\- Я просто понял, что никогда раньше не видел твоих глаз без... - он делает странный жест.  
\- О…  
Стайлз опускает взгляд обратно на фотографию. - Хорошая получилась фотография.  
Дерек украдкой смотрит - и да, фотография хорошая, очень хорошая. - Ты не мог бы... выслать её мне?  
\- Конечно, - Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу и пытается сдержать улыбку, но на Дерека он не смотрит, просто кивает и высылает фотографию.  
Телефон Дерека в кармане вибрирует. С хорошими воспоминаниями.

***

\- Матерь божья! - визжит Стайлз и подбегает к большому оранжевому постеру.   
Дерек следует за ним. - Что там?  
\- Судьба, похоже, решила сделать меня своим баловнем! - отвечает Стайлз, не поворачиваясь к Дереку. - О мой бог! Во Флоренции! В эти выходные! - он хватает Дерека за предплечье, трясёт его, но всё ещё мечтательно разглядывает постер. - Как так получилось, что мы об этом не знали?  
Дерек фыркает. - Мы?  
\- Закатай губёнки, Стайлз. За такой короткий срок ты достать билеты на концерт всё равно не сможешь, - замечает Дэнни.  
\- Нет! - стонет Стайлз. - Я обязан рассказать Скотту. Где Скотт?  
\- Он ушёл, когда вы всё ещё были на корабле, - говорит ему Айзек. - Романтический ужин, вся фигня.  
Стайлз стонет. - Флоренция всего в часе езды отсюда. Мы сто пудов могли бы поехать, если бы...  
\- Если бы у нас были билеты, - заканчивает за него Кира, рассматривая по всей видимости волшебный постер.  
Дерек бесконечно далёк от всего этого. Хотя некоторые имена: Arctic Monkeys, Bastille, Of Monsters And Men, Ben Howard, Black Keys, Mumford & Sons, напечатанные жирным шрифтом ему всё же известны.  
\- Я могу достать билеты, - выпаливает он.  
Все резко поворачиваются, чтобы взглянуть на него. Все кроме Айзека, который стонет и закрывает лицо рукой.  
\- Дерек, это не шутка, - предупреждает его Стайлз.  
\- Я не... Я могу достать билеты. У друга, - добавляет он.  
Все потрясенно замолкают. Но тут Стайлз будто взрывается радостью и бросается к Дереку, раскрывая руки для объятий, но потом одумывается и всего лишь похлопывает мужчину по плечам.   
\- Я бы на тебе сейчас женился.  
Дерек тяжело сглатывает.  
\- Он не может, он помолвлен, - встревает Айзек.  
Счастье Стайлза быстро меркнет и он так же быстро убирает руки.   
\- Это враньё. Заткнись, Айзек, - бранит его Дерек и повернувшись к Стайлзу, уточняет: - Я не помолвлен.  
\- Да я просто пошутил! - бубнит раскрасневшийся Стайлз.  
Дерек нервно смеётся. - Я знаю.  
\- Пойдём-ка отсюда. А то они сейчас ещё и священника разыщут, - бросает Дэнни, поворачиваясь в сторону хостела.   
\- Дэнни! - выпаливает Стайлз.  
Ситуация довольно смущающая, и чтобы не зацикливаться на собственных ощущениях и избежать порицающих айзековых взглядов, Дерек делает вид, что всенепременно должен поспеть за Дэнни и Кирой.  
По пути к хостелу Стайлз идёт рядом с ним всего в нескольких сантиметрах от прикосновения. Они время от времени переглядываются, но сохраняют комфортную тишину. Улыбка, более сдержанная, но искренняя вернулась на лицо Стайлза. Хоть от безграничной радости, будто осветившей парня несколькими минутами ранее, не осталось и следа. В какой-то момент он поворачивается к Дереку и шепчет: - Я шутил, но теперь мы знаем, кто не будет приглашён на свадьбу. - Фраза подразумевает шутку и Дерек выдавливает из себя смешок вопреки смущённым взглядам, которые другие бросают на них, явно смеющихся над чем-то, понятным только им двоим. Но будь он проклят, если попытается соврать, что от этих слов сердце пропустило удар.

***

\- И о чём я только думал? - восклицает Дерек, заходя в свои покои. Айзек послушно следует за принцем. Тот присаживается на край кровати и обхватывает голову руками. - Почему ты не одёрнул меня до того, как я выставил себя кретином?  
\- В свою защиту замечу, что я пытался. Несколько раз. С самого первого дня. Да хотя бы неделю тому назад. - Каждое слово Айзека просто переполнено сарказмом. Дерек прищуривается и Айзек пожимает плечами, самодовольно поглядывая на собеседника.  
\- Финсток достанет билеты, если вы именно об этом переживаете.   
В ответ на слова Айзека Дерек выдавливает из себя болезненный смешок. - Это меньшая из моих проблем.  
Айзек хмурится. - Мы составляем список?  
Дерек встаёт и начинает ходить по комнате. - Я не знаю, что я к чертям надену на этот концерт!  
\- Мы составляем список, - вздыхает Айзек и хватает записную книжку со стола Дерека.  
\- Что, если меня в этой многотысячной толпе кто-то узнает?  
\- Одежда. Риск узнавания, - перечисляет Айзек, записывая.  
\- Как мне вообще выбраться во Флоренцию, чтобы моя семья об этом не узнала?  
Айзек хмыкает. - Проблемы доверия в семье.  
Дерек игнорирует его. - Плюс, о половине тех групп я раньше даже не слышал. Я опозорюсь перед целой...  
\- Музыкальная культура. Проверить.  
\- А что, если я неожиданно поцелую Стайлза?  
\- Поцеловать Ста... Что?!  
Дерек в ужасе смотрит на Айзека.  
\- Дерек, что...  
\- Я не могу пойти, - сгорая со стыда шепчет Дерек.   
\- Эй, просто... - Айзек подходит к нему. - Ну же, присядьте. Вам нужно присесть.  
У него в голове глухой гул. Интуиция подсказывает не слушать Айзека, а просто позвонить Стайлзу, извиниться, сообщить, что это было плохой идеей и отменить всё. Он закрывает глаза. - Что мне делать, Айзек?  
\- Во-первых, - начинает Айзек спокойным голосом, - не переживайте по поводу одежды. Я об этом позабочусь. Мы попросим Эрику помочь касательно музыки. А по поводу семьи, - он сжимает пальцы на переносице, перед тем как продолжить, - и Стайлза... Откуда вам знать, что это не просто... - он неловко машет рукой. - Может, вы просто запутались.  
\- Но я хочу его поцеловать, - скептически замечает Дерек.  
\- Ладно. Значит, мы уверены, что всё... серьёзно?  
Дерек кивает и потом стонет, запуская пальцы в волосы. - Он...  
\- Раздражающий, - подсказывает Айзек.  
\- Да, но ещё…  
\- Надоедливый.  
\- Может быть, немного, но...  
\- А ещё шумный.  
Дерек закатывает глаза.  
\- У него ужасные шутки и каламбуры.  
\- Я думал, ты должен мне помогать.  
Айзеку хватает смелости выглядеть оскорблённым. - Я и помогаю!  
На какое-то время в комнате воцаряется тишина. Дерек сжимает челюсть и сосредоточенно рассматривает что-то на полу. Айзек в конце концов прочищает горло и спрашивает: - А у вас когда-нибудь было… с парнем?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Дерек.  
\- Даже не...  
\- Нет, Айзек.  
Айзек какое-то время что-то обдумывает. - Потому что ко мне подкатывали много раз. И если вам понадобится… - он сглатывает в ответ на очень недовольный взгляд Дерека. - Это было непочтительно? - робко спрашивает он.  
\- Очень непочтительно, - отрезает Дерек. Но любопытство его пересиливает. - А ты когда-нибудь?..  
\- Однажды, ещё в Лондоне. Ничего особенного, - он пожимает плечами. - В принципе, я мог бы подкатить к Скотту, но я уже занят, так что...  
Дерек шокировано на него смотрит. - Что?!  
\- Что "что"?  
Дерек думает, что лучше даже и не спрашивать и вздыхает. - Лучше просто рассказать ему правду и...  
\- Дерек, маме нужно, чтобы... - Кора без стука врывается в комнату, но резко останавливается, увидев, что они оба сидят на кровати. Потом она смотрит на обеспокоенное лицо Дерека и подбегает к нему. - Что не так? Что случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось, Кора.  
\- Дерек просто...  
Кора изогнув бровь вопросительно смотрит на Айзека. Айзек откашливается в кулак. - То есть, принц Дерек.  
Кора скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на них сверху вниз. - Выкладывай.  
Но никто из них ничего не говорит. Ну, теперь Дерек хоть может быть уверен, что Айзек его не сдаст, несмотря на Корины убийственные взгляды.  
\- Ладно, - смягчается она и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. - Будто мне есть до этого какое-то дело.  
Дверь закрывается и Айзек уже собирается продолжить разговор, когда Дерек знаком показывает ему заткнуться и подождать. Раз, два, три... Дерек не может сдержать улыбку, когда дверь опять открывается.  
\- Мама просила передать, чтобы ты встретился с Дитоном, - бубнит Кора и со злостью хлопает дверью.  
Айзек поднимается. - Мне лучше пойти проверить, освободилась ли Эрика.  
Дерек кивает. - Спасибо за помощь, Айзек. Я серьёзно. Ты замечательный друг.  
Айзек осторожно кладёт записную книжку на кровать рядом с Дереком. Тот берёт её в руки и долго рассматривает слово "поцелуй". В груди образовывается пустота.  
\- Когда придёт время, вы будете знать, что делать, - говорит Айзек перед тем, как выйти.

***

\- Я выгляжу по-идиотски, - бубнит Дерек.  
Айзек закатывает глаза. - Вы выглядите хорошо. Правда, Эрика?  
\- Ваше высочество, вы выглядите горячо, - ухмыляется Эрика.  
Слова Эрики заставляют Дерека сильно покраснеть, и он рад, что Айзек вычитывает Эрику за неподобающее поведение перед особой королевской крови и не обращает на него никакого внимания.   
На нём светло-коричневая хенли, слишком узкие потёртые серые джинсы и чёрная кожанка. Благодаря стараниям Эрики его волосы торчат в разные стороны. Побриться ему не разрешили, поэтому щёки украшает четырёхдневная щетина. Небритым щеголять он не привык, но что поделаешь, когда в вопросах внешности полагаешься на чужой вкус? Кстати, неужели после их последней встречи со Стайлзом прошло всего три дня?  
\- Всё в порядке, - немного неуверенно произносит Дерек. - Спасибо за помощь, Эрика.  
В зеркале Дерек видит, как она мягко ему улыбается, а потом разворачивается к Айзеку и показывает тому язык. Он подавляет смешок, глядя на то, какую рожу корчит камердинер.  
\- Нам лучше поторапливаться, - немного раздражённо произносит Айзек. - Всё готово? - спрашивает он Эрику.  
Она поправляет куртку Дерека в последний раз. - Принцесса Лора проведёт вечер в компании лорда Пэрриша и его семьи. Королева и принцесса Кора прислушались к моему совету и сейчас заняты организацией девичника.  
\- Ты хотела сказать, нашему совету, - напоминает ей Айзек.  
Эрика насмехается. - Ничего бы не получилось, если бы не мои изумительные навыки переубеждения.  
Мобильный Дерека вибрирует сообщением от Стайлза, в котором сообщается, что ребята уже купили билеты на поезд и ждут их с Айзеком на вокзале.   
\- Нам нужно идти, - сообщает Дерек.  
\- Подождите! - Эрика подходит к своей сумке и достаёт небольшую коробочку, открывает оттуда очки с толстыми чёрными линзами. - Фестиваль будет проходить посреди ночи, поэтому вашему высочеству не обязательно надевать ваши очки. Вот эти больше подойдут, - заканчивает она с улыбкой.  
Дерек принимает очки и в груди у него распирает от благодарности. Он не может сдержать улыбки. - Спасибо, Эрика.  
\- Повеселитесь, ваше высочество!  
Она так искренне и солнечно улыбается, будто сама собирается хорошенько развеяться. А Дерек именно этим и собирается заняться. Сегодня он забудет о коронах и королевских обязанностях, и просто отдастся во власть музыки, как и советовала Эрика.  
\- Погодите, у меня ещё кое-что есть.  
В этот раз Эрика опускает руку в карман и Дерек замирает, рассматривая небольшой предмет у неё в руке.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, когда дела могут пойти наперекосяк, так что лучше быть готовым ко всему.  
\- Эрика! - шокировано шипит Айзек, рассматривая презерватив у неё в руке. Дерек резко разворачивается к нему, тем самым заставляя Айзека заткнуться на полуслове. - Честное слово, я ничего ей не говорил.  
\- Что? Чего он мне не говорил? - спрашивает Эрика очень заинтересованно.  
\- Нам нужно идти, - бросает Дерек, проходя мимо неё. - Мы уже очень опаздываем.

***

Они прибывают на вокзал ровно в 16.30, как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить Стайлза и Скотта, ожидающих их на второй платформе. Оказывается, остальные уехали во Флоренцию ещё вчера, решив воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью и посмотреть окрестности и скупиться.  
Дерек сразу же чувствует себя немного виноватым за это. - Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? Мы с Айзеком приехали бы туда позже, а вы могли бы поехать с остальными.  
Стайлз фыркает. - Ага, ты организовал нам билеты, и даже ждать тебя не нужно было?  
\- Не вежливо, - поддакивает Скотт.  
\- Да, это было бы слишком жестоко с нашей стороны, - замечает Стайлз, давая лучшему другу пятюню. - Кроме того, вчера у нас освободился вечер для бро-тайма.  
Дерек закатывает глаза, но всё равно улыбается. - Ладно.  
\- Признай, без нашей компании ты чувствовал бы себя одиноко.  
В этот раз именно Айзек фыркает и смеётся, но ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не перестают улыбаться.  
В поезде Дерек садится у окна, Стайлз садится напротив него, Скотт - рядом со Стайлзом. Айзек не спешит садиться. Он внимательно осматривает компанию и спрашивает: - Стайлз, ты не будешь против поменяться со мной местами? Меня как и Дерека укачивает, если я сижу не у окна.  
Просьба, похоже, застаёт Дерека врасплох. Он хмурится от слов Айзека, и уже готов начать с ним спорить, когда Стайлз произносит: - Конечно, - и встаёт, чтобы, как и просили, поменяться с Айзеком местами. Как только все рассаживаются по выбранным местам, Айзек, не особо и пытаясь это скрыть, подмигивает Дереку, тем самым вгоняя мужчину в краску.  
Всю поездку до Флоренции они со Стайлзом соприкасаются коленями. За все полтора часа, что длится поездка, они успевают переслушать кучу историй о Стайлзе и Скотте в Бикон-Хиллз, о том, как они всегда хотели собрать группу и как однажды пропустили школу из-за концерта Fall Out Boy, за что их потом на месяц наказали.  
Всё время Дерек позволяет себе наслаждаться тем, как живо и ярко они рассказывают свои истории, как заливисто и радостно Стайлз смеётся, как его пальцы барабанят по столу, когда Скотт рассказывает об их любимых песнях.  
Когда они уже в нескольких минутах езды от Флоренции, Стайлз наклоняется к Дереку, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Они так близко, что Дерек может почувствовать свежий запах шампуня Стайлза и мятной жвачки, которую парень жевал чуть раньше. Но он не отрывает глаза от окна. Боясь, что если посмотрит на него, то, возможно, не сможет отказаться от глубины этих глаз цвета виски, от кожи, как звёздным небом усыпанной родинками, от розовых обветренных губ.  
Дерек с трудом выдыхает (он даже и не заметил, что задержал дыхание), когда поезд полностью останавливается. Но этот момент облегчения прерван, когда Стайлз хватает его за руку и тянет, чтобы он встал, открыто ему улыбаясь.  
\- Мы приехали!

***

\- Мы пропустим начало, - ворчит Стайлз в третий раз, постоянно беспокойно дёргаясь.  
Скотт вздыхает, но видно, что он тоже нервничает. - Они сказали, что будут здесь. Не понимаю, что их так задержало.  
\- Может, они заблудились? - предложил Дерек, но Стайлз и Скотт сразу же отмели такую возможность. “Не с Лидией”, произнесли они в унисон.  
\- Вы двое идите, а мы со Скоттом подождём здесь. Встретимся внутри, - предлагает Айзек.  
Стайлз удивлённо на него смотрит. - Что? Нет, мы не можем...  
\- Айзек прав, - обрывает его Скотт. - Будет легче найти внутри хорошее место, если вы двое уже будете там.  
\- Вы можете оставить их билеты нам, а мы напишем, когда будем готовы зайти.  
Дерек кивает. - В таких местах обычно очень людно, мы потом можем не найти друг друга внутри.  
\- А как вам такой вариант? - Скотт подходит вперёд. - Если мы всё же потеряемся, встретимся потом на вокзале. Мы же всё равно будем ехать на поезде до Бетонии, согласны?  
Дерек кивает, но в этот раз первым заговаривает Стайлз. - Что, если с ними что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось, Стайлз. Ты знаешь наших друзей, - успокаивающе улыбается Скотт. - Они опаздывают, но вам с Дереком не обязательно торчать здесь и пропускать из-за этого фестиваль. Он достал билеты, так что ты иди с ним внутрь.  
Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку, будто у него все ответы. В чём Дерек очень сомневается. К тому же, он не хочет быть причиной разногласий между Стайлзом и его друзьями. - Мы можем...  
\- Мы идём, - обрывает его Стайлз и поворачивается к Скотту. - Напиши мне, когда они появятся.  
Дерек отдаёт им остальные билеты, и следует за Стайлзом назад ко входу. Когда они входят, Дерек поворачивается, и видит, что Айзек и Скотт широко улыбаются. У него есть всего секунда на то, чтобы выглядеть сконфуженным, перед тем, как Стайлз зовёт его по имени, говоря, что они должны держаться друг друга и протягивает ему руку.  
Когда Дерек оглядывается через плечо, Айзек и Скотт показывают ему большие пальцы.

***

Какой бы ни была причина опоздания друзей Стайлза, она тут же забывается и Дерек со Стайлзом с энтузиазмом проталкиваются к сцене. Стайлз получает сообщение от Скотта: остальные добрались благополучно и попытаются встретиться со Стайлзом и Дереком позже. Момент просто идеальный, хотя Дерек всё ещё пытается понять, что задумали Айзек со Скоттом. Что-то ему подсказывает, всё подстроено таким образом, что с ребятами они сегодня не встретятся.  
Но когда гаснет свет и толпа начинает кричать, Дерек перестаёт слишком задумываться. Он обращает взгляд к Стайлзу и смотрит, как тёмно-синие огни отражаются на его лице. Играет музыка, на сцену выходит Дэн Смит и Стайлз начинает подпевать вместе с публикой. Дерек кожей чувствует ритм, мурашки бегают по всей коже, когда все вокруг него начинают прыгать во время припева и петь во всю силу своих лёгких.  
\- Попрыгайте для меня, Флоренция! - кричит Дэн и публика начинает сходить с ума. Это как попасть в совершенно другое измерение, где все забывают обо всём и музыка правит миром.  
Стайлз смотрит на него, когда музыка замедляется, улыбка такая же ослепляющая, как и светомузыка у них над головами.  
Не хочешь ли научить меня, как любить и учиться,  
Мне нечего любить и нечему учиться,  
Думай обо мне и гори и позволь мне держать тебя за руку.

Он протягивается к руке Дерека и сжимает её, заставляя этим его сердце пропустить удар.  
Я не хочу смотреть на мир в слезах,  
Прошу, подумай ещё раз,  
Я на коленях,  
Спой эту песню мне,  
Нет причин раскаиваться.

Дерек сжимает руку в ответ и в следующую секунду все вокруг них прыгают в безумном ритме.

***

Уже выступили три группы, а друзья Стайлза всё ещё не пришли. Стайлз и Скотт продолжают переписываться, но Стайлз заботится о том, чтобы Дерек был в курсе, показывая ему некоторые сообщения или читая их вслух. Каждый раз, когда публика подталкивает их к заграждению, Дерек боится, что его узнает кто-то из охранников, но ничего не происходит. Всё проходит гладко, пока Нанна Брюндис не забирает микрофон, чтобы поприветствовать публику Флоренции.  
\- Нам стало известно, что среди нас сейчас член королевской семьи, - оповещает она и публика сразу же начинает кричать. Стайлз смотрит на него и бесшумно говорит "О мой бог!". Дерек чувствует, будто его тело разбивается на мелкие кусочки, ладони вспотели и земля сотрясается, будто сейчас поглотит его.  
\- Мы не знаем, кто это, - дразнит Нанна и её соучастники по группе смеются. Музыка начинает играть и всё, о чём Дерек может сейчас думать, это способы побега. - Следующая песня посвящена вам, ваше высочество, - она проигрывает на струнах своей гитары и публика начинает аплодировать. - Она называется "Король и Львиное сердце".  
Дерек замечает, что Стайлз кричит, что обожает песню и потом все начинают громко подпевать. Кто-то толкает его вперёд и он практически спотыкается, но Стайлз вовремя его поддерживает. Дерек смотрит, как он смотрит на девушку, которая игнорирует их и продолжает петь. Стайлз что-то ворчит и потом поворачивается, чтобы спросить у Дерека, в порядке ли он.  
Венец его поднят на лоб, мы ступаем медленно,  
Оставляя за спинами потрясённые взгляды.   
У него пересыхает в горле, когда их взгляды пересекаются. Стайлзова бледная кожа сейчас подсвечена разными оттенками красного, и Дерек понимает, что уже запомнил якрий цвет его глаз и розовый оттенок его губ. Песня продолжает играть, публика продолжает бесноваться в ритме песни. Всё вокруг них будто движется со скоростью в четыре раза быстрее их самих.  
И покуда миру снова конец,  
Я буду рядом, чтобы держать тебя за руку,  
Потому что ты король, а я твоё Львиное сердце.

Глаза Стайлза возвращаются ко рту Дерека. На какой-то момент Дерек наклоняется, но в следующий момент его толкает та самая девушка. Стайлз раздражённо кричит на неё, тем самым привлекая внимание людей вокруг них.  
\- Стайлз, пойдём отсюда, - шепчет он Стайлзу на ухо, подталкивая его прочь отсюда.  
Они отходят на несколько метров вправо, когда песня заканчивается и группа машет, прощаясь.  
\- Это было так невежливо! Она это специально делала, - ворчит Стайлз.  
\- Эй, всё в порядке, - Дерек кладёт руку на плечо Стайлзу. - Не позволяй ей испортить нам остаток фестиваля. Здесь ведь ещё столько групп, которые ты хотел бы послушать.  
Стайлз кивает, улыбаясь.  
Следующая группа выпрыгивает на сцену и они так же хороши, как и исполнители до них. Играют ещё три группы и фестиваль подходит к концу с песнями Arctic Monkeys. Этот вечер поистине был для Дерека как глоток свободы. Да раньше он никогда не ощущал такой близости к другому человеку.  
(Хочу ли я об этом знать?)  
Взаимно ли это чувство?  
(Грустно видеть, что ты уходишь).  
Я надеялся, что ты останешься.  
(Малыш, мы оба знаем),  
Что ночи были созданы для того,  
чтобы говорить вещи, которые ты не сможешь сказать завтра днём.

***  
Стайлз вздыхает. - Так и знал, что так будет.  
Они на вокзале ждут остальных. Которые, как оказалось, не придут.  
\- Скотт говорит, что девочки хотят пойти в какой-нибудь бар и найти там уборную. Дэнни голоден и хочет бургер. Джексон ведёт себя как типичный Джексон, - ворчит он. - Мне жаль. Скотт сказал, что они не против, если мы поедем на первом же поезде до Бетонии. Похоже, Айзек тоже считает, что так будет лучше.  
Дерек хмурится. - Стайлз, я не против подождать твоих друзей.  
Стайлз кивает. - Думаю, они правы. Следующий поезд через два часа. Я устал, - он зевает, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль. - Мне не помешало бы хорошенько выспаться. И я услышу, когда Скотт и Дэнни вернутся в номер.  
Поезд до Бетонии практически пустой. В десяти рядах от них сидит юноша с наушниками, а так вагон совершенно пуст. Что не мешает Стайлзу сесть рядом с Дереком, делая тем самым того неожиданно счастливым.  
\- Тебе понравилось на фестивале? - спрашивает Стайлз, теребя шнурок своей толстовки.  
\- Очень, - отвечает Дерек.  
Стайлз усмехается. - Не заметно было, что тебе… - он прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
\- Что?  
Стайлз пожимает плечами: - Я не заметил, чтобы ты подпевал или прыгал. Я боялся, что тебе там не понравилось.  
\- Понравилось. Одно из лучших моих воспоминаний.  
\- Правда? Ты говоришь это не для того, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше?  
Дерек улыбается. - Нет, Стайлз.  
Они начинают говорить о фестивале и о группах, которые им больше всего понравились. Дерек признаётся, что не знает большинство из них, или едва ли раньше слышал их песни. Стайлз обещает составить ему плейлист из всех песен, прозвучавших на фестивале, чтобы Дерек знал все звучавшие там песни. Что в свою очередь подталкивает Дерека к мысли: ну вот, ещё одно воспоминание, пусть и приятное.  
Спустя какое-то время они оба наслаждаются комфортной тишиной, смотря в окно. Дерек едва ли замечает, как много времени прошло, и выныривает из своих мыслей только когда чувствует, как голова Стайлза опускается на его плечо.  
Деревья снаружи мелькают тёмными пятнами. Точь в точь, как и воспоминания от сегодняшнего дня станут размытыми тёмными пятнами в его памяти через какое-то время. Правильного момента не существует. Его никогда не будет. Сердце Дерека отчаянно бьётся в груди, когда Стайлз шевелится рядом с ним, но не просыпается.  
Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, спящего с открытым ртом, удобно и с доверием прислонившегося к боку Дерека. Он поправляет руку, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее, облокачиваясь ею на спинке кресла поверх плечей Стайлза. Его пальцы легонько касаются тёмно-каштановых волос, будто он не может противиться желанию дотронуться. Волосы мягче, чем он себе представлял. И тот факт, что Дерек думал о том, какими будут на ощупь волосы Стайлза, явное доказательство того, насколько сильно он потерял голову.  
И я всегда буду твоим,  
Ветром в тени, песней кита в морской пучине,  
Ветром в тени, песней кита...  
Парень, сидящий в нескольких рядах от них, начинает петь одну из песен, звучавших ранее на фестивале. Дерек без труда слышит ритм песни, потому что песня из наушников парня играет очень громко.  
Посмотри, я теряю голову, посмотри, я теряю голову.  
Он потерял голову от Стайлза.

***

\- Тебе не обязательно было провожать меня до самого хостела, - говорит Стайлз, когда они добираются до ворот, ведущих ко входу в хостел.  
\- Давай прогуляемся, - выпаливает Дерек.  
Стайлз смотрит на него во все глаза. - Что?  
\- Прости, - Дерек проводит пальцами по волосам. - Я просто... Я бы с удовольствием прогулялся. Если ты хочешь. Завтра. Мы могли бы пойти прогуляться.  
\- Как на свидание?  
Дерек сжимает кулаки. - Да.  
\- Только мы с тобой.  
Это не вопрос, но всё равно заставляет Дерека нервно кивнуть.  
Стайлз ухмыляется. - С радостью.  
Дерек с облегчением глубоко вздыхает и начинает задом наперёд отходить, не отрывая глаз от Стайлза. - Я тебе напишу.  
Стайлз сконфуженно хмурится, но всё равно продолжает улыбаться. - Буду ждать.  
\- Не говори остальным.  
\- Наш секрет?  
Дерек улыбаясь кивает. - Наш секрет.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5: Прекрасный принц  
Это самое глупое, что Дерек когда-либо делал. И это учитывая тот случай, когда он помог семнадцатилетней Коре убежать из дворца, только чтобы быть пойманной выпивающей в баре со своими друзьями и этим же вечером арестованной.  
Если подумать, ему лучше было бы сообщить Айзеку, куда он идёт. Нечестно лгать о том, что он собирается навестить Бойда, в этом Кора была права. Хотя, если бы он Айзеку рассказал, камердинеру было бы несладко. Потому что, если бы их обнаружили, то Дереку сделали бы выговор, а вот Айзека, скорее всего, вытурили с работы.  
Он пошлёт Айзеку сообщение. После свидания со Стайлзом. Или ему лучше подождать, пока Айзек ответит на сообщение? Может, стоит позвонить Бойду? Бойд вряд ли захотел бы участвовать в этих “шпионских” играх, особенно в том, что может накликать на Дерека беду.  
Всё это становится таким неважным, когда он замечает Стайлза у большого фонтана. Парень один, как они и договаривались, но Дерек не может отделаться от волнения и жуткой неуверенности в себе, потому что только сейчас осознаёт: он проведёт целый день наедине со Стайлзом.  
\- Привет, - с улыбкой произносит парень. На нём пара красных джинс и серо-синяя рубашка, подчёркивающая цвет глаз.  
Дерек улыбается ему в ответ. Он, наверное, не прекращал улыбаться с момента, когда они договорились о свидании. Но кто бы его винил после их последней встречи?  
\- Привет, - отвечает он.  
Всё лицо Стайлза озаряется. - И... куда мы теперь?  
Времени составить какой-то план не было. Времени вообще не было. Поэтому Дерек принимает единственное верное в подобной ситуации решение: поделиться со Стайлзом ещё одной частичкой себя. Изначально он не планировал настолько открываться перед кем-то. Хотя, если говорить начистоту, Стайлз ворвался в его жизнь ураганом и смёл все планы.  
После смерти отца все заботы по планированию и распределению его жизненных приоритетов взяли на себя мать с Дитоном. Ему было всего лишь восемнадцать, но уже тогда он знал, чем будет заниматься, когда ему исполнится двадцать один. И пока все остальные отслеживали его будущее, Дерек записывал места, которые хотел бы посетить. Большинство людей записывало бы страны и города, в которых они хотели бы побывать, но у него всё равно бы не выдалось такого шанса. Места, которые по каким-либо причинам не мог посетить, становились ещё одним элементом пазла под названием “Посетить при возможности”.  
И теперь, после нескольких лет ведения этого списка, у Дерека накопилась целая записная книжка мест, которые он хотел бы посетить. Сегодня он поделится некоторыми из них со Стайлзом.  
Первым делом они посещают кофейню внутри мельницы, расположенную на одном из холмов вблизи водопада. Снаружи есть лавочки и белые пуфы, но внутри мельницы из серого кирпича уютно и уединённо. И чем выше поднимаешься, тем уединённей становится. Дерек забронировал последний этаж, где места было всего на один столик.  
\- Здесь здорово! - восклицает Стайлз, когда они садятся. Повсюду маленькие оконца, из которых открывается  изумительный вид на живописные места Бетонии.  
\- Я честно даже и не предполагал, что здесь будет так красиво, - признаёт Дерек.  
Стайлз удивлённо на него смотрит. - Ты никогда здесь не бывал?  
\- Нет, я думал, что будет хорошей идеей посмотреть сегодня новые места. - "С тобой", замечает он про себя.  
Оба пытаются спрятать улыбки за меню, но безуспешно.  
Официантка не узнаёт Дерека, потому что он надел подобранные ему Эрикой очки. Просто ещё один день, думает Дерек про себя. Он практически не спал, пытаясь понять, как сказать Стайлзу правду. Он обдумал все возможные сценарии, хорошие и плохие, но ни один не оправдывает факта, что он врал парню с момента их первой встречи. Стайлз скоро уедет, и он заслуживает узнать правду до того, как это произойдёт. Дерек обязан сделать хотя бы это.  
Они оба заказывают специальный итальянский завтрак, в который входит капучино и корнетто, (стайлзов с шоколадом, дереков с вареньем), с кучей сладостей и блюд с разных уголков Италии.  
Стайлз удивлённо вскрикивает: - Нам это всё ни в жизнь не съесть!  
\- Я видел, как ты ешь. Это для тебя мелочи.  
Стайлз смеётся. - Справедливо. - Он хватает свой телефон и делает снимок их стола.  
\- Ты собираешься послать это отцу?  
\- Не-а, - он выделяет последний слог, - эта фотка только для меня. - Я собираюсь сделать сегодня ещё кучу фоток.  
Дерек улыбается. - Да?  
\- Сохраняю воспоминания, - говорит Стайлз, его глаза прикованы к Дереку.  
\- Надеюсь, они будут хорошие, - Дерек делает глоток своего капучино в попытке скрыть, как сильно стучит его сердце.  
\- Пока без жалоб, - ухмыляется Стайлз. - Какие на сегодня планы?  
\- Это сюрприз.  
Стайлз издаёт разочарованный вздох. - Ладно. Сюрпризы я люблю, но...  
Дерек выгибает бровь. - Но?  
\- Я хочу узнать о тебе побольше, - практически стонет Стайлз. В его голосе столько досады, что вместо того, чтобы заставить Дерека нервничать, фраза парня заставляет влюбиться в него ещё больше. Никто ещё не пытался разузнать что-то о нём самом. Всем от него постоянно что-то нужно: деньги, услуги, замолвить словечко перед матерью, воспользоваться его именем в каком-то большом проекте, и прочее.  
\- Что бы ты хотел узнать? - спрашивает Дерек.  
Стайлз кладёт локти на стол и обдумывает его вопрос. - Откуда ты столько всего знаешь? Чем ты занимаешься? Айзек - британец, тут всё понятно, но как так получилось, что ты разговариваешь по-английски так хорошо и при том без акцента? Собаки или кошки? Скорее всего, собаки, если мне будет позволено предположить. Любимый цвет? Любимый фильм? И самое главное, Марвел или ДиСи?  
Он ожидал каких угодно вопросов, только не этих. Дерек издаёт смешок. Стайлз - совершенно непредсказуемый, но вместе с этим ему каким-то образом получается разглядеть в нём за такое короткое время намного больше, чем многим знакомым за несколько лет.  
\- Мне отвечать по порядку или на все сразу?  
\- У нас целый день впереди, - улыбается Стайлз.  
Дерек беспомощно улыбается в ответ. - И не говори.

***  
\- Архитектура? Это здорово! Никогда не подумал бы, что ты архитектор, - говорит Стайлз.  
Выйдя из мельницы они идут бок о бок. - Я и не архитектор, - Дерек пожимает плечами. - У меня всегда была страсть к архитектуре, устройству и многогранности зданий. Но вот памятники и огромные особняки меня особо не прельщают. Только простые здания, дома, где вершатся жизни обычных людей.  
\- Но ты никогда этим не занимался.  
Дерек кивает. - Нет. У меня есть кое-какие наброски, но... - он никогда никому их не показывал, даже Лоре, поддерживающей его во всём, пока он учился в университете.  
\- Мечты - смешная штука, да?  
Когда Дерек поворачивается и оглядывается на него, Стайлз выглядит задумчивым и немного грустным. Их руки всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга и от желания прикоснуться кожу начинает покалывать. Дерек робко протягивает руку и берёт тёплую ладонь Стайлза в свою.  
\- Я хотел бы показать эти наброски тебе, - признаётся он.  
Красивые карие глаза Стайлза говорят тысячи слов. Он переплетает их пальцы и держит его крепко, пока они спускаются с холма по тропинке усыпанной галькой, вдаль от Бетонии. - Любимый цвет?  
\- Зелёный.  
\- Интересно.  
Дерек фыркает. - Что? Будешь осуждать меня за любимый цвет?  
\- Нет, я просто составляю психологический портрет. Собираю данные, - ухмыляется Стайлз.  
\- А, точно. Айтишник, - дразнит Дерек. - И какой у меня психологический портрет?  
\- Горячий архитектор, совершенно не разбирающийся в машинах. - Дерек начинает смеяться, Стайлз продолжает. - Верный, даже к таким людям, как Айзек, - они оба хихикают. - Уважает семейные ценности. Смею предположить, средний или младший ребёнок.  
\- Средний, - встревает Дерек.  
Стайлз хмыкает. - Свободно разговаривает по-английски и обожает природу.  
\- Это потому что мне нравится зелёный?  
\- Нет, я сужу по тому, куда ты отводил меня и моих друзей, какие места ты рекомендовал посетить за эти две недели. А ещё - мы уходим от города уже минут двадцать как, - Стайлз ему подмигивает. - Среди людей ты часто зажат и подозрителен, но расслабляешься, стоит нам выйти на воздух. Ты наслаждаешься свободой безлюдных мест, но и от компании ты не отказываешься, из чего я делаю вывод, что совершенно один ты тоже быть не любишь. И если бы ты был одним из волков из заповедника, ты не был бы полностью счастлив.  
Дерек пристально на него смотрит. - Откуда ты?..  
Он чувствует, как Стайлз сжимает его ладонь и пожимает плечами. - У меня есть глаза и я умею ими пользоваться.  
Слова звучат так, будто ничего не значат, будто Стайлз только что не разбил вдребезги весь мир Дерека несколькими словами. Будто это обычная вещь для незнакомца: замечать, быть неравнодушным. Слугам платят жалование, чтобы они замечали, когда Дереку что-то нужно, чтобы старались угодить каждой его прихоти. Семья и близкие друзья переживают за него, но вне этого маленького круга Дерек просто залог благополучия страны. Его желания, его чувства... Они неважны для короны, которую он будет вынужден носить в будущем.  
Неужели Стайлз обращал на него внимание всё это время? Было ли бы всё по-другому, если бы Стайлз знал правду? Беспокоился бы он о Дереке как об “обычном смертном” Дереке?  
Конюшня появляется раньше, чем Дерек успевает ответить ещё на несколько вопросов. Сейчас не время, напоминает он себе. Сегодня всё для Стайлза.  
\- Неужели это?.. - спрашивает Стайлз, его глаза светятся восхищением, когда он смотрит на Дерека.  
Дерек улыбается. - Ты когда-нибудь катался на лошади?

***  
Стайлз держится за вожжи, будто на кону его жизнь.   
\- Я упаду.  
\- Нет, не упадёшь, - хихикает Дерек, поглаживая коня. - Я поеду с тобой.  
Настоящая умора смотреть на то, как выражение лица Стайлза сменяется с облегчённого до паники, когда Дерек садится на коня позади него.  
Мейсон, конюший, фыркает, поправляя седло. Английского он не знает, что позволяет Дереку избегать объяснений Стайлзу, почему парнишка ведёт себя с ним так почтительно.  
\- А он выдержит нас обоих? - спрашивает Стайлз, нервно елозя в седле, не зная, куда ему следует смотреть: вперёд или на Дерека.  
Дерек смеётся и хватает вожжи, ладонями обхватив руки Стайлза. - Не переживай. Поверь мне, я тебя держу.  
Конюшня находится неподалёку от леса, с озером, расположенным в центре, и именно сюда Дерек планировал отвезти их. Бойд и Пэрриш несколько раз раньше приглашали его пойти сюда, но Дерек всегда был за границей или слишком занят, сопровождая мать на важных совещаниях. Кора и Лора были здесь с ними несколько раз и потом описывали всё в мельчайших подробностях. После визита на озеро они со Стайлзом поедут на юг и вернутся в Бетонию к ужину.  
Как только они въехали в лес, Стайлз начал всё больше расслабляться. Дерек пустил коня тихим шагом. Будь он один, ехал бы быстрее, но рисковать как-то не хочется, чтобы не испугать Стайлза в его первую езду верхом. Они едут молча, просто наслаждаясь окрестностями и компанией друг друга. Руки Дерека остаются поверх стайлзовых, страхуя поводья, но они сидят так близко, что Дерек невольно обнимает парня. Через какое-то время именно Стайлз сокращает расстояние между ними и облокачивается на грудь Дерека. Аромат Стайлза так близко к нему заставляет его сердце грохотать в груди и Дереку интересно, чувствует ли Стайлз, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
\- Ты что-то слишком тихий, - комментирует Дерек.  
Стайлз застывает. - Я просто не хочу тебя отвлекать.  
\- Ты не отвлекаешь, - смеётся он. - Я ездил верхом с детства.  
\- Чё? Серьёзно? Скажешь, и лошадь у тебя есть?  
Дерек цепенеет от отвращения к себе за то, что опять вынужден лгать. - Да, - осторожно отвечает он. - Его зовут Трискель, он чёрный, но на правой ноге у него серая метка, похожая на звезду.  
Стайлз наклоняет голову, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в глаза. Своей боязнью пошевелиться больше необходимого он приводит мужчину в неописуемое умиление.  
\- Я хочу его увидеть.  
\- У меня, кажется, было где-то его фото, - говорит Дерек.  
\- То есть, я бы очень хотел его увидеть.  
\- Будет видно, - Дерек отпускает поводья и обхватывает талию Стайлза. От прикосновения юноша вздрагивает. - Держись крепче, - предупреждает Дерек и пускает коня в галоп. Стайлз крепко хватает его за руку и ничего не говорит о неумелой попытке Дерека поменять тему разговора.  
А всё казалось таким простым: быстрее доехать до дворца, зайти так, чтобы их не заметили и соблазнить Стайлза всеми чудесами королевской жизни. Стайлзу бы понравилось, потому что, а кому бы не понравилось? Это всё, чего Кейт всегда от него хотела: громкий титул, власть, роскошь и возможность верховодить Дереком, чтобы все ей завидовали. Его хватка на вожжах становится жёстче - Стайлз другой, теперь Дерек об этом знает. Но вдруг он принимает желаемое за действительное?  
Они подъезжают к красивому озеру и Дерек слышит восхищённый вздох Стайлза.  
\- Это...  
Дерек улыбается. - Дух захватывает, - он подаёт лошади сигнал остановиться, когда они подходят к поляне у озера. Деревья достаточно высокие, чтобы укрывать её, но растут не настолько плотно и поэтому солнце свободно отражается в воде. К озеру наклонилось огромное дерево, которое практически касается кромки воды, и Дерек может представить, как Кора пытается усесться как раз посередине. Яркий контраст между зелёным и голубым просто великолепен. Несмотря на жаркую летнюю погоду, сегодня на небе несколько туч, которые красиво отражаются в воде.  
\- Ты знал об этом месте? - спрашивает Стайлз, внимательно всматриваясь в Дерека.  
Дерек кивает, - Знал, но никогда здесь не был. Мои друзья и сёстры приходили сюда несколько раз.  
Стайлз мягко улыбается. - Расскажи мне ещё о своих сёстрах.  
Он издаёт смешок. - Чаще всего они жутко бесят, но этого и стоит ожидать, - Стайлз хмыкает. - Похоже, я всегда буду целью их розыгрышей и насмешек, - продолжает Дерек. - Но мы друг за друга горой. У нас нет другого выбора.  
\- Дружные дети, - улыбается Стайлз. - Спорю, родителям было за вами не угнаться.  
\- Это точно, - смеётся Дерек, вспоминая все те случаи, когда их троих наказывали.  
\- Я всегда хотел брата или сестру, но мама заболела когда я ещё был маленький, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, как будто это обычное дело, и Дерек невольно тянется к нему поближе. - Но отец всегда говорил мне, что неприятностей от меня как от двоих.  
\- Всё было настолько плохо?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, - самодовольно выдаёт Стайлз.  
Дерек фыркает. - Думаю, мама сказала бы то же самое о нас троих.  
\- Родители всегда так говорят, - начинает Стайлз, - но вот за спинами детей они хвалятся своими детьми и рассказывают, какие они чудесные. Я знаю, что мой отец не может перестать хвастаться мной в участке.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что моя мать часто это делает, - он не может удержаться и немного кривится, хотя и пытается всё ещё улыбаться.  
Стайлз пытается узнать побольше, его лицо излучает беспокойство. - Почему ты так говоришь?  
Дерек тянет за вожжи, пускает коня медленным шагом и молча смотрит на Стайлза, что вызывает в парне некоторое беспокойство. - Иногда я не знаю, чего она от меня хочет, - бормочет он.  
\- Я уверен, она хочет для тебя только лучшего, Дерек.  
Мужчина пожимает плечами, - Возможно. Но я бы хотел, чтобы она гордилась мной. А что сделать, чтобы она мной гордилась, я не всегда понимаю.  
Стайлз хмурится, но больше не задаёт вопросов. Он сжимает руку Дерека и этот, казалось бы, такой простой и обыденный жест дарит Дереку столько тепла и поддержки, что даже осознание, что это, возможно, лишь на сегодня, не омрачает мужчину.  
\- Проголодался? - неожиданно спрашивает Дерек.  
\- Я родился голодным, - ворчит Стайлз, тем самым заставляя их обоих рассмеяться.  
\- Тогда держись.

***  
Пойти на рынок было, кажется, не лучшей идеей. Дерек всего лишь хотел показать Стайлзу одну из самых уникальных вещей в городе. На рынке Бетонии можно найти всё, что только пожелаешь, и всё, о чьём существовании ты даже и не представлял. От экзотических блюд до странных предметов антиквариата, редких книг и излюбленных вещичек коллекционеров со всего света, улица заполнена маленькими палатками и живописными магазинчиками, всевозможными вывесками, и разными ароматами еды на каждом шагу. Проблема в том, что здесь неимоверно людно.  
Дерек изо всех сил старается, чтобы его не узнали, особенно уличные торговцы. Туристов легко обмануть, потому что они восхищены всем, что видят, прямо как Стайлз, который тянет Дерека от одной палатки к другой, восхищённый и заинтригованный всевозможными диковинками.  
\- Это же редкая коллекция карточек по Звёздным войнам, - восклицает Стайлз. - О мой бог! Дерек, это одновременно и Рай и Ад!  
Они едят на ходу, как Дерек изначально и планировал. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз попробовал как можно больше всего в Бетонии, чтобы у парня остались хорошие воспоминания. Это немного эгоистично, но он не может отделаться от ощущения, что Стайлз скоро вернётся домой. Всё, о чём Дерек мечтает, - это чтобы он не забывал Бетонию, и всегда помнил о нём.  
\- Иди сюда, здоровяк, - зовёт его Стайлз.  
Дерек выгибает бровь, подходя к палатке с головными уборами всевозможных размеров, форм и расцветок.  
\- Пришло время выбросить это уродство прочь, - Стайлз поворачивается, улыбается и держит серый берет.  
\- Нет, - сразу же говорит ему Дерек, смотря на штуковину в руках Стайлза.  
Конечно, именно это заставляет Стайлза громко засмеяться. - Как насчёт этой? - парень показывает синюю кепку, не особо отличающуюся от той, которая сейчас на нём.  
\- И чем она лучше?  
\- Это кепка с эмблемой Метс, - отвечает Стайлз. - Моя любимая команда. Это рекуэрдо* от твоего амиго.  
Дерек фыркает. - Во-первых, это испанский, а не итальянский, - Стайлз виновато пожимает плечами.  - Во-вторых, мне не нужна кепка, чтобы помнить о тебе.  
\- А что тогда? Я хочу подарить тебе что-нибудь.  
По правде говоря, Дерек не думает, что так уж просто забудет Стайлза. Не после того, как парень ворвался в жизнь Дерека, залечивая в нём больше, чем ломая. Но всё равно, в глубине души его рвёт на части желание сохранить как можно больше воспоминаний, чтобы были силы отпустить юношу, когда придёт время расставаться.  
Краешком глаза он замечает: через несколько палаток стоит красная фотобудка с чёрной шторкой. Дерек забирает у Стайлза кепку, кладёт её на прилавок и тянет парня за руку к ней.   
\- Пойдём со мной.

***  
\- На счёт три, - объявляет Стайлз, улыбаясь и тянется ближе к Дереку.  
Глаза Дерека направлены не на экран, а на созвездия родинок Стайлза, украшающие его щёку. А потом звучит тихий щелчок, заставляющий его быстро дёрнуться на сидении и отвести взгляд. Стайлз смеётся рядом с ним содрогаясь всем телом и обхватывая его рукой так заразительно и беззаботно, что Дерек тоже улыбается.  
\- Скажи "сыр", - пропевает Стайлз перед следующим щелчком. Дерек в шутку закатывает глаза и улыбается.  
Ещё один щелчок, и Стайлз тянется ближе к нему, делая рожицу на камеру и показывая язык. Сердце Дерека глухо бьётся от близости, от нервов покалывает ладони. И от паники. Дерек чувствует так много в таком ограниченном пространстве.  
\- Ну же, Дерек. Сделай рожицу! - Стайлз легко толкает его.  
Дерек фыркает, но всё равно улыбается, выставив два пальца перед собой в знаке “пис”.  
Щелчок.  
\- Ты серьёзно? "Пис", серьёзно? - на экране Дерек видит, как Стайлз пялится и ухмыляется ему, тем самым заставляя его покраснеть.  
Щелчок.  
А потом Стайлз уже и не смотрит на камеру. Дерек бросает взгляд в сторону и видит, как он улыбается ему, кусая нижнюю губу.  
Щелчок.  
Тёмные ресницы Стайлза трепещут, искренние глаза прикованы к его губам.  
Щелчок.  
Они прекращают улыбаться друг другу, потому что, когда Дерек начинает двигаться вперёд, это перестаёт быть шуткой. Колено Стайлза упирается в его колено, и каждая клеточка тела Дерека кажется в плену силы его янтарных глаз и пламенного желания прикоснуться, поцеловать эти закусанные губы.  
\- Думаю, это последняя, - мягко шепчет Стайлз.  
Дерек кивает, но не может найти слов для ответа. Воздух между ними сжимается, будто они магниты, которые притягивает друг к другу. Их лица в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга и Дерек может чувствовать рваное дыхание Стайлза, легко касающееся его лица.  
Щелчок.  
\- Hai finito?* - кричит кто-то снаружи, тем самым заставляя Дерека отвести взгляд к шторке. Когда он опять смотрит на Стайлза, тот сосредоточен на только что распечатанных фотографиях, кончики его ушей немного покраснели.  
\- Пойдём, - быстро говорит ему Стайлз. - До того, как кто-то решит, что мы пользуемся ею не по назначению, - он подмигивает и эта фраза настолько в духе Стайлза: только ему под силу непринужденно стереть неловкость чуточкой флирта. Дерек кивает, его сердце всё ещё тяжело стучит в груди, он надевает очки и хватает кепку, охотно следуя за Стайлзом из кабинки.  
Снаружи Стайлз косится на женщину с тремя детьми. Они оба изо всех сил стараются выглядеть так, будто сожалеют. Дерек чувствует, что ему напротив совсем не жаль. Когда они уходят, то видят, как женщина выстраивает детей и поправляет их одежды. Стайлз бормочет что-то о том, как фото-кабинка - совсем не место для деланья фотографий на паспорта. Но его лёгкая раздражённость похоже улетучилась, как только он бросает взгляд на их фотографии.  
\- Стайлз? - Дерек подходит ближе, ему не терпится посмотреть на фотографии у Стайлза в руках.

***  
Они... вызывающие, если не сказать большего. Они оба выглядят как два влюблённых подростка и Дерек не помнит, когда он в последний раз так выглядел.  
\- Выбирай четыре, - говорит Стайлз, его голос грубый и глубокий. Он не отводит глаз от фотографий, и, что сказать, Дерек его ой как понимает. Он чувствует, как его собственное лицо пылает, краска заливает щёки и он знает, что причина не в палящем солнце над ними.  
\- Я... - пытается Дерек. - Может, эти? Не знаю. Ты выбирай. Они..  
\- Идеальны, - бормочет Стайлз, и Дерек чувствует, что парень улыбается.  
Его руки почти дрожат, когда он забирает фотографии у Стайлза, их пальцы соприкасаются, и от этого простого прикосновения всё внутри него начинает гореть.  
Дерек смотрит на фотографии у себя в руках. Там есть одно фото, где они смотрят друг на друга и находятся так близко. Он даже и не осознавал, что они настолько близко. Он точно не осознавал, что Стайлз смотрит на него. Но он не может выбрать любимую фотографию. Самая нижняя фотография немного размытая, на ней Стайлз смеётся, а выражение лица Дерека такое, будто он забавляется происходящим, но всё ещё пытается быть раздражённым.  
Взгляд Стайлза на каждой фотографии заставляет его сердце сжиматься. Стайлз продолжает смотреть на фотографии, на его губах лёгкая улыбка. Он, наверное, даже не осознаёт. И вот оно, думает Дерек. Это может быть этот момент, их момент. Ужас от понимания этого развеивает хрупкую магию единения.  
\- Хочешь мороженого? - спрашивает Дерек, отходя от Стайлза и надеясь, что парень последует за ним. Юноша соглашается.

***  
Они сидят на траве в ботаническом саду Бетонии с огромной пиццей Аль Проскиутто между ними, и смотрят независимый фильм на большом экране. Они на фестивале независимого кино ИндиБетонии, который Дереку удалось случайно найти, когда он пролистывал интернет и планировал их свидание. Ещё тогда он понял: это было бы изумительным завершением вечера. Дерек переключается на очки, которые ему дала Эрика, когда начинает темнеть, пытаясь игнорировать комментарии Стайлза в его сторону по поводу его вида "горячего зубрилы". Людей внутри не так много, потому что сейчас рабочий день, а туристы не особо интересуются подобными вещами. Всё так уютно и так похоже на пикник, только ночью.  
\- Знаешь, это лучшее моё свидание, - сказал Стайлз, пожёвывая свою пиццу.  
\- Правда? - Дерек не может удержаться от улыбки.  
Стайлз усмехается, хватая салфетку. - Только не льсти себе. Я бы от такого как ты другого и не ожидал.  
Дерек выгибает бровь. - И что это должно значить?  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, - Стайлз машет в его сторону рукой. - То, как ты выглядишь, твой шарм, плюс, идеальный маршрут свидания. Как кому-то это может не понравиться?  
\- Я... - на секунду Дерек испугался, что Стайлз начнёт говорить об ожидании чего-то от человека его титула, но потом сконфуженно хмурится. - Стайлз, ни с кем другим я этого не делал.  
Стайлз смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, сыр в его руке начинает подтаивать. - О, - произносит он, а потом опускает голову не в силах сдержать улыбку. - Это... хорошо.  
\- Ага, - добавляет Дерек, тоже улыбаясь.  
Они не обращают внимание на экран. Фильм на экране совершенно забыт - они с головой окунулись в разговор, незаметно для самих себя придвинувшись близко-близко. Мороженое, купленное на десерт, медленно подтаивает, впитывая неспешные истории их жизни.

***  
Когда фильм заканчивается, Стайлз опять ложится на траву и Дерек не может сдержаться, чтобы не посмотреть, как рубашка парня задирается, показывая оголённую кожу.  
\- Ух ты, красивый вид, - восклицает Стайлз, устроившись и подложив руки под голову.  
Дерек смотрит на звёздное небо. - Да уж, не везде такое увидишь.  
Стайлз кивает. - В последний раз такое небо мы видели со Скоттом в заповеднике ещё дома перед поступлением в колледж. Чёрт, ночка выдалась дубарная, но в отместку мы наклюканились, - он улыбается изо всех сил.  
\- Ты вернёшься обратно, когда закончишь колледж?  
\- Наверное, - вздыхает Стайлз. - Не знаю пока. Папа говорит, чтобы я делал так, как будет лучше для меня, и я знаю, что он говорит серьёзно, но я не хочу чтобы он в старости оставался один, особенно после того, как выйдет на пенсию. Да и на авиабилеты денег не напасёшься.  
\- Наши жизни никогда не принадлежат только нам, - со вздохом замечает Дерек.  
Это выдавливает из Стайлза смешок. - Эт да.  
\- Так, давай, - поднимается Дерек. - Сады закрываются, и, кажется, скоро пойдёт дождь.  
\- Дождь? - недоверчиво бурчит Стайлз, усаживаясь обратно. - На небе ни тучки.  
\- Взгляни туда, - Дерек указывает на север, где серое небо заволокло тучами.  
\- Чёрт.  
Дерек фыркает и помогает ему подняться. - Я проведу тебя до хостела.  
На секунду Стайлз выглядит разочарованным, но потом вздыхает и всё же поднимается, вытирая руки о джинсы, и жалуясь на дождь, который испортит им свидание.  Дерек сначала хочет объяснить, что свидание совсем не испорчено и намекнуть, что хотел бы, чтобы оно никогда не кончалось. Но он этого не делает.  
Они выходят из садов. На улицах Бетонии ни души, что не удивительно, ведь сегодня рабочий день и сейчас практически полночь. Стайлз продолжает болтать о Бикон-Хиллз, рассказывает Дереку насколько городок отличается от Бетонии. Потом он говорит о Беркли и Сан-Франциско. Дерек узнаёт, что Скотт решил поступать в Стенфорд, чтобы иметь возможность помогать маме. А ему показалось, что Стайлз и Скотт до конца жизни будут приклеены друг к другу.  
\- Все считают, что мы до сих пор как сиамские близнецы, - продолжает Стайлз. - Мы постоянно трындим по Скайпу, и встречаемся очень часто. Я езжу в Бикон-Хиллз, как только у меня появляется возможность повидать отца, но мы с ним также пытаемся пересечься где-нибудь на нейтральной территории и посмотреть новые места.  
\- Трудно, небось, было разъезжаться. Столько лет всё-таки вместе учились.  
Стайлз кивает. - Вначале, да. Но потом мы поняли, что это не изменит нашей дружбы, если только мы сами этого не захотим.  
\- И то правда, - Дерек с нежностью улыбается.  
\- Мы всё ещё умудряемся доводить родителей до белого каления, - с улыбкой замечает Стайлз.  
Они проходят мимо дворца и Дерек не может отделаться от тяжести в груди. Все, наверное, уже в своих покоях готовятся ко сну. Он надеется, что сообщения, которое он послал чуть ранее Айзеку, было достаточно, чтобы того успокоить, но всё равно чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что не предупредил раньше.  
\- Интересно, а как там всё выглядит внутри? Похоже, посетителей туда сейчас не пускают, - комментирует Стайлз, смотря прямо на дворец. - Я раньше никогда не был во дворце. Будь мы со Скоттом помоложе, мы попытались бы незаметно  туда пробраться.  
Дерек поворачивается и смотрит на него во все глаза. - Чего?! Ты бы... Но...  
Его заикание только веселит Стайлза. - Я вырос, постигая науку безнаказанного нарушения правил. Мой отец - шериф, помнишь? Это было предначертано мне судьбой. - самодовольно замечает он.  
\- Так ты бы?..  
\- Хотел пробраться внутрь? - улыбается Стайлз. - Ещё бы! Но там ведь всё охраняется. Это же чёртов дворец!  
Это плохая идея. Дерек осознаёт, что идея фиговая. Его ладони начинают потеть ещё до того, как он успевает пробормотать хоть слово. Его тело дрожит только от самой мысли об этом, но...  
\- Я знаю лазейку, - наконец произносит он.  
Стайлз поворачивается к нему с широко открытыми глазами: - Чт... Серьёзно?! Ты... Дерек, нас поймают и ареста нам в таком случае не избежать. Отец с ума сойдёт, если ему позвонят из посольства и сообщат, что его сын покушался на жизнь королевы или что-то в этом роде! - Дерек в ответ только заливисто смеётся. - А Скотт будет паниковать. Спорю, он попытался бы переубедить королеву или... Бог мой, мы точно должны это сделать. Давай это сделаем!  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? - поддразнивает Дерек.  
\- Это ужасная идея, поэтому мы точно это делаем, - Стайлз улыбается так, что сердце Дерека готово выпрыгнуть из груди. 

***  
Они молча направляются к восточному входу, где охрана проходит не так часто, потому что он ближе всего к их казармам и конюшням. Дерек с сёстрами забирались на то огромное дерево у изгороди ещё когда были детьми. Стайлз, однако, не так грациозен. Он издаёт громкий стон, грохнувшись на землю с обратной стороны изгороди. Но здесь до задней двери кухни рукой подать.  
Стайлз дёргается рядом с ним как больное тиком насекомое, поэтому Дерек входит первым, на всякий случай, вдруг внутри кто-то есть. Как и ожидалось, кухня пуста и полностью погружена во мрак.  Кухонные слуги - первые, кто уходят в свои комнаты, потому что они первые начинают рабочий день.  
\- Боже мой, - шепчет Стайлз. - Мы во дворцовой кухне!  
Дерек смеётся. - Хочешь кекса?  
Стайлз смотрит на него, как на умалишённого. Возможно, он не так уж и не прав.  
Наверху, похоже, всё тихо и спокойно, поэтому Дерек машет Стайлзу, приглашая следовать за ним. Открыв дверь, связывающую большой зал и кухню, они погружаются во мрак - большинство ламп выключены, но Дерек всё равно ищет любой, даже малейший намёк на то, что здесь остался кто-то из слуг. Особенно Харрис, у которого есть ужасная привычка бродить по дворцу поздно ночью.  
\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь, куда идти? - шепчет Стайлз позади него.  
Дерек шикает на него и делает шаг по направлению к большому залу. Большая лестница скудно освещена в это время ночи, но у Стайлза всё равно от изумительного вида перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Ух ты, - наконец произносит он.  
За всю свою жизнь Дерек никогда не приглядывался к ней, но то, как глаза Стайлза горят любопытством, заставляет его посмотреть на окружающие его интерьеры более внимательно. Мужчина, осторожно ступая вперёд и внимательно смотря по сторонам, пытается как можно незаметнее запомнить побольше впечатлений Стайлза от дворца. Картины членов королевской семьи, похоже, приводят парня в наибольшее восхищение.  
\- Их так много, - комментирует Стайлз по поводу одной из них. Дерек замирает, когда видит, о какой картине идёт речь. - Они - что, все братья и сёстры?  
\- Нет, - жёстко отвечает Дерек.  
Стайлз хмурится от его слов: Какая муха тебя укусила?  
\- Не важно. Просто... - Дерек глубоко вздыхает. - Это король, - начинает он. - Королева рядом с ним, а трое их детей стоят по бокам от них. - Он помнит тот день слишком хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что ему тогда было всего десять. - Остальные - дяди, кузены...  
Стайлз хмыкает, опять возвращая внимание к картине. - Как умер король?  
\- Он ездил с официальным визитом в Африку, посещал школы, медицинские центры... К некоторым из них добраться можно было лишь с помощью вертолёта. В пустыне начался шторм и вертолёт разбился. Их разыскивали в течение пяти дней, но было уже поздно, - за эти годы он научился не вздрагивать при разговорах о смерти отца, но сердце болеть не перестало. Дерек всматривается в лицо отца, на себя маленького. Интересно, было бы у него другое отношение к трону, если бы отец всё ещё был жив? Если бы не случилась Кейт, может его мать не чувствовала бы такой потребности управлять его жизнью. Если бы отец не умер, у Дерека было бы больше времени на себя и сейчас, возможно, он мечтал бы о том, чтобы оправдывать ожидания семьи на него.  
\- Дерек?  
Он отвлекается от мыслей и смотрит на Стайлза. - Прости. Просто задумался.  
\- Если ещё хоть на минутку останемся - точно попадёмся охране.  
Дерек кивает. - Нам лучше идти.  
Они направляются вниз и когда открывают дверь, ведущую из кухни в сады, начинает идти проливной дождь.  
\- Да вы шутите, - в неверии произносит Стайлз. - И правда дождь. Мы насквозь промокнем!  
\- Погоди здесь, - Дерек возвращается внутрь в поисках чего-то. Он знает, что где-то здесь точно был зонтик... - Нашёл!  
\- Мы воруем зонт. Из дворца, - Стайлз пялится на зонт, будто тот сейчас съест его живьём.  
Дерек закатывает глаза. - Это всего лишь зонт, Стайлз. Не драгоценности королевы.  
\- Со дворца, - повторяет вполголоса.  
\- Я потом верну.  
Стайлз хмурится. - Как, к чёрту?.. А знаешь, думаю, я не хочу об этом знать.  
Дерек фыркает. - Думаю, так будет к лучшему. Ну же.  
Они идут под одним зонтом до изгороди.  
\- Ну что ещё? - спрашивает Стайлз, оборачиваясь к Дереку.  
Дерек смотрит на изгородь. - Думаю, у нас нет выбора кроме как увлажниться.  
\- В другой раз я бы первый был обеими руками “за” подобное двусмысленное предложение.  
До того, как у Дерека появляется хоть какой-то шанс парировать, Стайлз начинает взбираться по изгороди, причитая, какая она скользкая. Дерек передаёт ему зонт, когда парень перебирается на другую сторону, очарованный тем, как Стайлз мусолит зонт в попытке побыстрее его открыть.  
\- Стайлз, это всего лишь дождь, - поддразнивает Дерек, спрыгивая рядом с ним и становясь под зонт.  
\- У меня нет твоего здоровья. Я хрупкий, понятно тебе?  
Дерек непроизвольно смеётся. За Стайлзовыми постоянными разглагольствованиями, плюс, из-за сильного шума дождя он практически пропускает момент, когда к нему подходят два охранника. У Дерека только секунда на панику и для того, чтобы повернуть зонт в сторону, полностью закрывая их лица ото всех, кто смотрел бы на них со стороны дворца.  
Стайлз возмущённо вскрикивает, когда дождь неожиданно начинает лить прямо на них. И у Дерека сердце начинает гулко биться: он боится, что их обнаружат и отберут у него Стайлза насовсем.  
\- Какого чёрта, Дерек?! - руки Стайлза крепко хватают зонт, в безнадёжной попытке прикрыться, но Дерек упрямо держит его там, где ему нужно, пытаясь спрятать их обоих от его собственной реальности. Инстинктивно и практически в попытке защитить, Дерек прислоняется ближе к Стайлзу, неотрывно смотря на парня, во рту неожиданно пересыхает. Он хочет сохранить этот миг, сохранить их, он хочет навсегда остаться стоять вот так. Он хочет... намного большего.  
\- Дерек, что ты...  
Стайлзов вскрик тонет в поцелуе. Их омывает дождём, но миру не под силу разрушить этот момент и Дерек не хотел бы даже шелохнуться. Всё вокруг них меркнет и становится неважным. Сердце отчаянно бьётся о грудную клетку. Поцелуй нежный, но вместе с тем он чувствует его каждой клеточкой своего тела, от руки, бережно поглаживающей руку Стайлза, до кончиков ног. Дождь холодит его кожу, но губы Стайлза тёплые, чуть приоткрытые в изумлении, податливые и пробующие каждую клеточку того, что осталось от его тела чтобы завладеть.  
Когда Дерек отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, глаза Стайлза закрыты, тёмные ресницы трепещут от дождя, маленькие и большие капли падают на его усыпанное родинками лицо, прерывистое дыхание смешивается с его собственным. Когда он открывает глаза, защита Дерека снова потеряна, он инстинктивно облизывает губы, в попытке угнаться за памятью формы и вкуса губ Стайлза, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.  
Но Стайлз опережает его в этом. Он уверенным жестом берёт его лицо своими длинными пальцами, соединяя их губы опять. В этот раз всё больше похоже на гонку. Их губы соединяются в бездыханных стонах, пока их руки сминают одежду друг друга, в мольбе о близости... Ещё ближе. Поцелуй получается почти болезненным, но никто из них не предпринимает попыток остановиться. Нет, он не может остановиться. Дерек не ожидал, что губы Стайлза будут такими мягкими, влажными и такими сладкими, как мороженое, которое они ели несколько часов назад.  
Весь его мир сконцентрировался на Стайлзе, на нём одном. Всё его существо пылает жаждой, которую ему, похоже не суждено утолить только лишь обняв Стайлза. Ближе, но всё равно недостаточно близко. Они прислоняются лбами, будто целовались до этого тысячи раз. Будто навсегда смогут остаться вот так, будто нет реальности, к которой нужно возвращаться. Есть только они.  
Голодное и неистовое слияние их губ, похоже, утихает, как только Стайлз пытается открыть рот Дерека своим языком, медленно и изучающе, будто он боится, что Дерек убежит. Он бы никогда... Никогда в своей жизни он представить себе не мог, что целовать мужчину будет настолько страстно и возбуждающе. Он никогда в своей жизни даже и не думал о том, чтобы поцеловать мужчину. Его рука резко обнимает бедро Стайлза, пока всё его тело горит желанием большего, тем самым отпуская зонт на влажную землю. Поцелуй теперь медленнее, но от него голова у Дерека начинает кружиться с удвоенной силой. Тело - оголённый нерв. Плевать, именно это ему необходимо. Он нуждается в Стайлзе.  
Дерек выплёскивает все свои чувства в этот поцелуй, так же как дождь льётся на них. Они оба стонут при первом прикосновении языков, изучающе и требовательно.  
\- Дерек, - сдавленно стонет Стайлз, но звук теряется в поцелуе. Дерек чувствует руку Стайлза на своей спине, пальцы цепляются за промокшую футболку и нежно прижимающие его к своему телу.  
Когда они наконец разрывают объятия, Дереку еле хватает воздуха заполнить лёгкие. Их лбы прислонены друг к другу, пока они пытаются отдышаться.  
\- Я хотел... - вдыхает Стайлз и сглатывает. - Я хотел сделать это весь день.  
\- Я хотел этого всю неделю, - признаётся Дерек.  
Стайлз смеётся, счастливый и задыхающийся, и трётся своим носом о нос Дерека. Дерек улыбается с ним, такой же пьяный от поцелуя.  
\- У тебя волосы в беспорядке, - выпаливает Стайлз.  
\- У тебя тоже.  
\- Мы насквозь промокли.  
\- Я не против.  
Стайлз улыбается. - Я тоже.  
______  
Рекуэрдо* (исп.) - память.  
Hai finito?* - Вы закончили?


End file.
